It's Only Forever
by Faerie Star
Summary: Sarah makes the decision to take Toby's place. Little does she know how her world will be turned upside down...forever.
1. Prologue:Beginnings-Reflections

Okay, here is the revised Prologue-chapter one that I very mistakenly erased. ^^; Sorry people. This is my first attempt at a Labyrinth story so be kind. I do get excited when I write it. Yes, a bit of it may sound familiar from Melissa Davis' "The Hunger" but I assure you and her, that it is not meant to be a copycat. I liked her stories a lot and sorry Melissa if it does sound close ^^; Well, all that said, I hope you all enjoy and sorry for the confusion. Cha!  
  
~SFS~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jim Henson's production "The Labyrinth" or any of its characters. Just my own portrayal. Yes, I did borrow a bit from the movie as you will notice and that too is not mine. Felara, Dar, and even Finnhyvar are my own creation. Please respect that. Oh, and an added disclaimer. Gledalian Forest is the creation of Melissa Davis. I made a mistake in thinking it was part of the original Labyrinth story. Very sorry Melissa, gomen! ^^; Thanks!  
  
  
It's Only Forever  
  
Prologue  
--------  
Beginnings...  
-----------  
  
"Which way would you go?"  
  
"Me? I wouldn't go either way."  
  
"If that's all the help you're going to be, then you can just leave!"  
  
"Ya know what your problem is? You take too much for granted! Take this Labyrinth. Even if you reach to center, you'll never get out again!"  
  
"That's your opinion."  
  
"Well, it's a lot better than yours!"  
  
"Thanks for nothing, Hogwart."  
  
"Oohh, it's Hoggle! And don't say I didn't warn you!"  
  
* * *  
  
...warn you...  
...warn you!  
  
Sarah blinked and shook her head. Why had she thought of that conversation at a time like this? She was falling through the Esher room after she had attempted to jump to the next platform where Toby had sat. However, she had never landed. She was falling almost floating until she landed softly on a platform. Pieces of stone and stairs floated around her as she gazed about. Then she saw him.  
  
Shadowed, slowly walking towards her, his white feathered cape flowing behind him. His eyes looked dark, almost haunted like someone deprived of sleep. He gazed at her, no expression.  
  
Sarah stared back, jaw set, ready to face him.  
  
"Give me the child."  
  
"Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now. But I can be cruel." His voice was so smooth but his words didn't change her.  
  
"Generous! What have you done that's generous?"  
  
"Everything!" his voice snapped like a whip as he walked around her, "Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"  
  
Sarah's mind whirled and then she set on the words she had read so many times, walking towards him, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the goblin city. For my will is as strong as yours and my..."  
  
"Stop!" he raised his hand, halting her coming to him, "Wait! Look, Sarah. Look what I'm offering you," a crystal appeared in his hand, "Your dreams."  
  
The offer was tantalizing and Sarah was tempted to take it. However, she had to save Toby. She continued at him, "And my kingdom is great."  
  
"I ask for so little," he sounded almost forlorn, "Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want."  
  
Sarah's mind went blank. The words, they were gone! "Kingdom is great... Damn! I can never remember that line."  
  
His voice was smooth, almost desperate yet alluring as he held the crystal before her, "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave!"  
  
Sarah looked at him, her words vanishing. Love him? She grasped for the words that would save Toby but to no avail. The words would not come, as if whisked away. She glanced at the clock.  
  
Less then a minute!  
  
She had to come up with something fast. Then it came to her.  
  
"Take me instead!"  
  
Jareth was surprised and there was utter silence. Even the clock stopped ticking. "What?"  
  
Sarah gulped and looked him in the eye, "If you let my brother go, I will stay." She stood tall, putting on as brave a face as she could. She knew what she was giving up.  
  
Her freedom and her old life.  
  
Jareth started to chuckle and then laughed deeply. He threw the crystal in the air and it burst. Everything whirled around Sarah. She couldn't see anything, it was too dizzying, and she felt like she was being tossed about, swirling  
  
"Done!" she heard his voice loudly above the whirling of wind as the clock chimes rang out thirteen hours. She was feeling woozy and almost closed her eyes when suddenly she found herself in room. Steadying herself from the spinning, she looked around her, seeing a tall four-post canopy bed, a wardrobe with two doors, and a fireplace, burying with a crackling fire with two armchairs in front of it.   
  
The canopy bed and bedcovers were a dark wine red as were the curtains at the window and the armchairs. The rug on the stone floor was like a swirling rainbow of dark colors and there was a tapestry hanging on one wall, similar but with scenes depicted on it. Interested, Sarah walked to it and saw it depicted a medieval picnic of sorts. Ladies and men dancing in medieval clothing, trees beautifully draped with ribbons while others sat on a blanket watching or playing with... faeries? Yes, there were faeries here and there, some tiny and others almost human size, their gloomier wings so delicate and their eyebrows arched in such a mischievous way. One seemed to look right at Sarah, a smirk on his face.  
  
Sarah gasped and stepped away.  
  
"What do you think?" The voice was right behind her and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. Again she gasped and spun to see Jareth smirking at her. She backed away, right into the tapestry, "Is Toby safe?"  
  
Jareth chuckled, "Of coarse. I've not let him out of my sight." He swept his hand as he turned to the bed. There, Toby lay sleeping. Sarah's mouth gaped, "But you said he'd be returned!"  
  
"All in good time. But now, Sarah," he walked closer to her as she backed against the wall. He chuckled and put his arms on either side of her, blocking her movement, "What shall we do with you? You've been a worthy opponent. It's not often I come against one so... daring." He was inches from her face, his breath brushing her hair. Sarah swallowed hard. She tried not to look at his handsome face but rather the crescent moon about his neck.  
  
Jareth took hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. She breathed hard, eyes wide, looking into his beautiful mismatched eyes. She could almost see something within, a merriment of sorts. Jareth smiled, moving his face closer as Sarah held her breath. Oh, how good he smelled. She could feel herself melting as he was only centimeters from her lips, breath like a sweet tingle. Sarah's eyes began closing, almost relaxed as she waited. (AN: Ahh, another beautiful day! Why stay here? You all should get some fresh air. Oh my, I'm hearing those angry voices again. Oh, you're reading another story. Okay, so is it as good as the last one? Oh dear, I think it's getting noisier here. Better go.)  
  
(Narrator: cough could someone please keep that person out of here? That's the second time they've come and... oh, right, the story...)  
  
Nothing happened. (AN: Ha! Ouch! flying debris Man, you people are touchy. Yow! ducks at flying debris) She opened her eyes and found Jareth was gone.  
  
Sarah gulped in air as she held her throat. She could feel the color rising in her cheeks as she touched them. What had happened? How could she feel like this for such a monster of a man who had just taken her freedom. Something fought in her mind against her feelings but it was futile.  
  
She was falling for the Goblin King.  
  
As if in a trance, Sarah stumbled to the bed and fell in beside Toby. She couldn't breath and then she relaxed, breathing again. It was as if a spell had been lifted and her senses had been restored. What was happening to her? She had to do something but what?  
  
"Have no fear, young maiden," Sarah gasped and turned to the source of the voice. A tall glowing woman stood there, with flowing robes and a circlet around her head. She had long, soft looking red hair and, could it be? Faerie wings? The lady smiled, "Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth, hear me. There is a spell cast on thee. Thou art to love the Goblin King or kept in a submissive state. (AN: Humph! Why am I not surprised. Ouch! hey, stop that! ducks at more flying debris). That is the spell. It is taking place as we speak. Thou must save thine brother whilst thou still remember him. Come, with haste." The lady turned and the tapestry moved aside. There, a door stood and it opened. The lady went through and down the stairs while Sarah picked up Toby and quickly followed.  
  
After a long, darkened stairwell, they came into a small room lined with elegantly framed full-length mirrors. The lady stood before one and touched its surface. It rippled slightly and then smoothed to show Sarah's parent's bedroom. She gasped, walking closer.  
  
"Hurry, Sarah," the lady spoke, "Bring thine brother back. I will keep watch."  
  
Sarah nodded and carefully walked through the mirror. There was a swirl of starlit light and something like a sigh, and then she was home in the bedroom. She sighed and smiled. She looked at Toby's sleeping face. Was it a dream?  
  
["Hurry, Sarah!"] The voice whispered with an echo. Sarah sighed. No, it wasn't. She kissed Toby's forehead and laid him down in the crib, pulling the blankets up to his chin. Picking up her teddy bear, Lancelot, she tucked him in with Toby.  
  
"Here. I'd like Lancelot to belong to you now." She stepped away and hear a door close below. "We're home!" he fathers voice called out. Sarah gulped back tears. She'd never see him again. "Sarah?"  
  
"Good bye, dad," she whispered, a tear falling from her face as she vanished. The tear landed softly where he had stood.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, this story seems to have a high demand on it. Only the prologue and I'm already getting almost more reviews then my other story has in the eight chapters I put up. I'm glad you all like it (*sniff* they love it, they really do!) and yes, I'll put up as many as I can at a time. I'm writing it as fast as I can, as well as working on my other fanfic (for those faithful "The Forgotten One" fans, don't fret. I haven't 'forgotten' about it. Haha!). It's a lot of work but lots of fun. Well, on with the show. Cha!  
  
~SFS~  
  
PS: I updated this one with the rest of the chapter. Cha!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Reflections  
-------------  
  
Sarah walked quietly through the garden, her long dress sweeping around her. She softly touched the petals of the blue rose she held, her face soft yet sad. She knew he was watching her. He had been for 2 1/2 years. The spell had never happened and she was granted free will. He no longer smirked but watched her with sad eyes. She saw him at dinner but not very often otherwise. He had not pushed himself on her since that day. The day she returned her brother. He had said nothing of it. Somehow, he had changed.  
  
Sarah turned slightly, catching sight of Jareth from the corner of her eye. He was standing on a balcony, many yards away, watching. She could tell he looked sad without even looking right at him. She sighed and turned back to her rose, walking further away.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth sighed as he watched Sarah move towards a marble bench near a brick wall covered in roses and vines. How softly she moved as she walked and sat down, so gently touching the rose she held. She wore one of the many dresses he had provided her. It was sea blue, long and soft with a lovely neckline trimmed with soft lace. It was medieval styled and draped her beautifully. Her hair was up in a twist with a tail trailing and little baby's breath dotted here and there. He knew she also wore soft slippers of similar design, seeing as he had provided the wardrobe and wanted her to be comfortable. But what had him transfixed was her face. Rosy like alabaster and eyes so deep brown like the deepest still pool. Yet sadness still dwelled in those eyes. Why had he not seen into her eyes before?  
  
Before she had become a prisoner.  
  
He turned away sighing. Over the years he had fallen for her. It was no longer a physical desire or want to conquer her. He had begun to understood her.  
  
On the day she had returned her brother, Jareth had been watching in his throne room. He would have stopped her but instead he watched, intrigued by her willingness to sacrifice everything to save Toby. Jareth had noticed the glowing lady and it had startled him. He was sure he had seen her before, a very long time ago. Perhaps it was her presence that had stopped him from going after Sarah and Toby as they vanished through a mirror.  
  
Instead, he watched as Sarah returned her brother and saw the utter sadness as she said good bye to her old life forever. It hit his very heart to watch, a tear falling as she returned. The lady had been silent as Sarah was led back to her room where the lady then disappeared. Sarah had stood there, sad and still. Then she had flung herself on her bed, weeping.  
  
She did that for a week, neither eating nor sleeping. Only at small intervals did she sleep, only to wake weeping again. It was during this time that Jareth removed the spell. He could not let it remain. He had never seen her so weak and vulnerable. But shouldn't that have been the perfect opportunity for him to take advantage? He couldn't. Instead he watched her, almost wanting to reach out and comfort her but resisting. What comfort was he? He had taken her freedom.  
  
Eventually she had stopped and sat by the fire instead, continually watching the flames. Jareth tried one thing. She saw her friends again.  
  
Hoggle had knocked softly at her door and entered with the others. She had looked overjoyed and hugged each tightly. Hoping it was all she needed, Jareth stayed away. Eventually Hoggle, at Jareth's calm request, asked her if she would eat something. Food was brought and eat she did. She had looked so pale and the food seemed to improved her.  
  
Over the following months she was shown the library and then the gardens which she seemed to enjoy. It was quite some time before she would eat in the dining hall with him but she did now. Few times did they actually talk but when they did, they did not speak of that day. And so it was this way during the years.  
  
She was not as melancholy as she had been in the beginning but there was still a small amount of sadness in her eyes.  
  
Jareth again looked in her direction. She was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed. He smiled. How peaceful her face looked. If only he could... no, she wouldn't want to hear it. It would only dredge up the past. He groaned at his aching heart, wanting so dearly to express his love for her, his care and understanding. But it may only hurt her, remind her of the day he tried to rule her and force her to love him. No, he'd rather die then hurt her like that again.  
  
Then why didn't he return her to her world? He couldn't for two reasons. She had taken her brother's place which meant forever. No human could go back after staying in the Underground for so long. They wouldn't be able to handle it and it may even cause them to go mad. The Labyrinth had that effect on the mind back in the human world. Once the Underground had you, it was forever. That was why a human could only stay for thirteen hours, if they ever wished to return to their old lives. All they would think about would be the Labyrinth and getting back. Jareth didn't want that fate for Sarah.  
  
The second reason, he couldn't live without her. The thought of her being gone forever tore even more at his heart then her not knowing his love. As much as it saddened him to see her sad, he couldn't bring himself to letting her go.  
  
He continued to watch her, then turned and left the balcony.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah opened her eyes. Jareth had left. She turned away, her eyes saddened. He rarely spoke to her as if a sudden shyness had taken over him. It was very strange coming from him. He was kinder and offered her anything she desired.  
  
Freedom.  
  
It had been on her lips in the first few months when he asked if she needed anything. But now, it did not so readily come. Something else was growing in her heart. Another longing, a desire.  
  
Love. She would gasp at herself every time the word seemed to drift into her mind like an unknown voice. How could a prisoner fall for their jailer? It was unheard of, wasn't it? And yet, she did not feel like a prisoner as much as she use to. She saw her friends, she was able to wander the castle and grounds freely and she still saw her family.   
  
Yes, she saw them even when they didn't see her. She had discovered her dressing table mirror was enchanted. On a day where she had missed them dreadfully, her mirror had suddenly glittered and there they were, sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast. Her father was reading the paper, looking a bit haggard, her Karen was drinking coffee but watching Toby for any spills he made.   
  
Toby, he had grown. He was then a toddler, about 2 1/2 to 3 or so it looked. His hair looked more sandy colored and his eyes twinkled blue. Sarah had smiled when she saw that he could drink from a cup now. He was growing up.  
  
She had heard them talk as well and it brought tears of joy to her eyes to hear them and see them again. They spoke of normal things, what was planned for the day, a dentist appointment for Toby, work, and so on. Sarah even somewhat missed hearing Karen which was a surprise. Her family was okay.  
  
But their discussion halted when out of the blue Toby spoke up, "Where's Sarah?"  
  
Sarah was surprised he could talk but her eyes watered when she saw the sadness in her father's eyes. He quickly mumbled about going to work and left as her stepmother quickly cleaned up the dishes and dumped them into the sink. She leaned heavily on the counter top and sighed, looking out the window. Toby was still quizzical but kept silent, continuing with his cereal.  
  
Sarah had reached to touch the mirror and the image had disappeared.  
  
Sarah sighed again and looked at the rose in her hand. Yes, she still saw them. And strangely she believed Jareth had something to do with it. He provided her with what she desired. Still, was it love she felt within her? She wished she could understand it, to grasp what her mind didn't seem to accept. It wasn't the same as the day when she knew it was a spell. No, this felt normal, more natural. But what could she do? She recalled a bit of advice her mother had once told her when Sarah was younger and had a crush on someone.  
  
"Close your eyes. Look not with your eyes but with your heart."  
  
Sarah took that advice now. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, pushing aside appearances and instead looked into Jareth's behavior, his personality as she had seen it over the years. His kindness, gentle stature and sad eyes. Oh, how sad his eyes seemed. But why? Then it came to her. He cared for her as she did for him. Why hadn't she seen it? She opened her eyes and was startled to see Jareth standing there. He was wearing a handsome forest green doublet and jacket, gray hose, black leather knee high boots, and a green cape. Sarah again saw the sadness in his eyes but it was gone as quick as a blink. Jareth hid it when he thought she was looking. She too hid her sad look when she could, not wanting to show pain or longing.  
  
"I wondered if you'd like a stroll through the gardens," he asked. He almost sounded unsure but it was so hidden. Sarah smiled a little, setting aside the blue rose, "That would be nice."  
  
They wandered down the pebble path through the various flowers and came through a stone arch covered in vines. Sarah gasped. It was a rose garden, a rainbow of colors so splendidly spread in every direction like a swirling tapestry, covering the stone walls and curling up to a beautiful marble fountain in center. There were two stone statues, back to back, in the center of the fountain, holding a vase together that spewed water above them. They were faeries, clothed in forest like attire and serene faces. The fountain base was carved with vines, roses, as well as unicorns and faeries here and there. Goldfish swam in the water, glittering in the sunlight, and a few lily pads floated on the surface. There were also a few marble benches near the fountain and along several pebble paths near the wall and leading away from the fountain. As well, Sarah could see a few willows and fruit trees by the walls and near the center.  
  
Sarah brought her hands to her face feeling tears well up in her eyes. For some reason the garden seemed to bring such emotion to her. Jareth gently touched her shoulder, looking with concern at her, "Sarah, what's wrong?"  
  
Sarah blushed slightly at his touch. He had not done so in years. She turned to him and he looked surprised at the two tears which rolled down her cheeks. "The garden," she whispered.  
  
Jareth looked troubled, "You do not like it?"  
  
She shook her head smiling, "It's beautiful."  
  
Jareth relaxed, smiling with relief, "I'm glad. I had it prepared over the last few months for you. It was a surprise. That is why you never saw it. Magic does have its advantages," he paused, "It is your birthday if I'm mistaken."  
  
Sarah nodded. Once, she had mentioned the date to him, she didn't remember why, "My 18th. I was 15 1/2 when I came..." she stopped herself, not wishing to bring up the past.  
  
Jareth saw her hesitation and understood. Stepping back he spoke, "I'll leave you alone if you wish."  
  
"No," she turned to him ,absently taking both his hands, "Please stay. You've made me so happy with this garden and I thank you."  
  
Surprised, Jareth glanced briefly at their hands and then smiled at her, taking a small step forward, "You're welcome."  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth had escorted her from her room where she had been getting ready for dinner. Never before had he done so before (Hoggle usually did) and it had felt rather regal to Sarah. Now they sat  
at the table, not far from each other, enjoying a quiet meal.  
  
Soon after, Jareth looked at Sarah, "What do you usually do after dinner?" He didn't often converse in small talk but he thought he'd give it a try.  
  
Taken slightly off guard, Sarah hesitated, "Well, uh, most often I read. I always have since I was small. Mother used to find me curled up on the couch with a book, asleep." She smiled at the  
mention of her mother. She had rarely spoken of her since her death.  
  
Jareth chuckled, warmed at the fact that she was sharing with him, "You must have been a cute site."  
  
Sarah blushed slightly, smiling. Jareth beamed. He loved how lovely she looked when she blushed. They chatted for a while longer until Sarah began to feel sleepy. Rising, Jareth escorted her back to her room. "Sweet dreams." He gently kissed her hand and strode away.   
  
Sarah was so surprised and enraptured, she almost stumbled into her room. Once inside she leaned against the door, blushing furiously and holding her hand close. She sighed and practically  
floated to her bed, flopping down. Never had she felt so happy. This was defiantly not the Jareth she had known from the beginning. He was different. And she liked it.  
  
She sighed and turned on her side towards the fireplace not faroff. She started, rising quickly. Someone was sitting in one of the armchairs facing the fire. She got off the bed and walked  
over quietly.   
  
It almost seemed as if the person glowed or was it the flicker of the fire? Coming around the back of the other armchair, she glanced over and gasped.  
  
The figure was glowing a faint ivory blue glow. She turned to Sarah and smiled. It was the fae lady Sarah had seen so many years ago but she saw no wings now. Her dress was medieval and  
faint blue with a silver belt that dangled down the middle and a silver circlet around her head, setting off her fiery red hair. "Hello, Sarah."  
  
For the first time, Sarah seemed to notice that the lady had something like an Irish accent. The lady gestured for Sarah to sit in the other chair which she did, slowly at that, "Do you  
remember me?"  
  
"How could I forget," Sarah spoke, "You helped save Toby and warned me of the spell."  
  
The lady nodded gravely, "Yes. And so it seems the spell is gone. He has not tried again. Jareth seems more caring an thinks of you often. The garden was very generous of him."  
  
Sarah blushed a bit, "Yes. It reminded me of a park where I used to practise my lines back home. It meant so much."  
  
"You shared your precious memory of your mother with him."  
  
"Yes. It felt right," Sarah grew confused, "How do you know these things?"  
  
The lady chuckled, a tinkling sound like bells, "Oh, I have my ways. Tell me, Sarah. Do you love him?"  
  
Sarah was taken completely by surprise at the blunt question. She stuttered, "I, uh,... I don't know."  
  
The lady smiled, "It is alright. I know your heart and the confusion you feel. And Jareth, I know his as well."  
  
Sarah almost looked at her with hopeful eyes. The lady laughed, "No, I cannot tell you. It wouldn't be right. You must learn for yourself. But this much I can show you." she opened her hand and floating a few inches from her palm was a soft image. Jareth was watching Sarah from the balcony, his eyes sad. He turned away, his face filled with turmoil as if a battle went on in his head. Sarah almost wanted to reach out, to ask what was wrong.  
  
The lady closed her hand and the image disappeared. Sarah sighed.  
  
The lady's deep blue eyes seemed to sparkle, "Sarah, in your heart you will find your answer. Use it and not your eyes. You do not betray your family by this. They will always be in your heart  
and see them again, you will." The lady's eyes seemed to dim suddenly, "Beware, Sarah, of the dark wood. A danger so envious and jealous of Jareth, lurks there and it would do anything to  
destroy Jareth. Be careful. Avoid the darkness at all costs."   
  
She rose and began fading. As she did, she motherly brought her hand to Sarah's face, "Be well, child. If ever you have need of me, just call out 'Felara'. I will come." She backed away and  
seemed to melt into the firelight until she was gone.  
  
Sarah suddenly felt very tired after everything that had happened. She got ready for bed and as she curled up under her covers she thought of Felara's warning. As she drifted off, she  
involuntarily shivered slightly.  
  
She suddenly didn't feel as content as she had before.  
  
  
***Ha ha! And you thought I'd leave it at the garden. Guess again! Hope you all enjoyed that! See you next time in "Illusions". Cha!***   
  



	2. Illusions

Wow! So many people love this story! It's overwelming. *sniff* Thanks you guys *dabs eye in happiness* this is o great! I'm starting to see some regular fans too. And I wanna thank them for reviewing my other work a lot too, especially to Unicorn Lady and Jordon and all you other great reviewers! Just a reminder, I added more to chapter one so make sure you read the bottom half before this. So, on with the show!  
  
*~SFS~*  
  
Chapter Two  
-----------  
Illusions  
---------  
  
After breakfast the following morning, Sarah left her room and headed outside. Earlier on in the months, Sarah had found a large old stable. It had seen better days being elegently designed and fitted , but the roof still stood well and the inside looked comfy for horses. Sarah had wished that there would be horses but they had long since inhabited the place. So to pass the time, Sarah came back now and then, cleaning up here, fixing there, making it look nice again as if for horses soon coming.  
  
This morning she headed there again wearing a split riding skirt, the only thing resembling pants that would make it easier to work. As she slid open the stable door she suddenly gasped.  
  
Jareth stood there smiling and holding the reins of a beautiful white mare beside him. The horse had long silky krimped hair and tail and a lovely light colored pattern on it's forehead. Sarah brought her hands to her mouth.  
  
Jareth's grin widened, "I've noticed you have taken to cleaning and fixing the stable. Considering a clean stable is useless without a horse I decided you might need an inhabitant."  
  
Sarah was awed by the horse and the offer. Ever since she was a child, she had dreamed of having a horse. Her mother used to take her for riding lessons and Sarah loved every minute of it.  
  
Slowly she came to the horse and held the mare's head, stroking the bridge of her nose. "Oh, Jareth. She's beautiful! How..."  
  
Jareth grinned slyly, "There are things you don't know about me, Sarah. Let us just say I've been saving her for someone special."  
  
Sarah blushed from behind the mare's head, "What's her name?"  
  
"I thought I'd leave that up to you."  
  
Sarah was thoughtful and then smiled, "Finnhyvar. I once read it in a book, an irish story about a queen. I always liked the name."  
  
Jareth smiled, "A nice choice. She will be well cared for."  
  
Sarah turned to him, "By whom? Goblins would probably frighten her."  
  
He chuckled, "Sarah, as I have said, you don't know what I can do. Worry not, she will be fine. Why don't you take her for a ride? There is an open field at the far end of the eastern gardens."  
  
Sarah noticed for the first time that Finnhyvar was saddled with an elegant yet conventional leather saddle. She nodded and took the reins from Jareth, her hands brushing Jareth's gloved one. A warm feeling filled her and she glanced at Jareth who had stepped awkwardly away yet grinning, "Enjoy your ride," and then he quickly walked away.  
  
She sighed and led the mare out of the stable and through the garden.s. She mounted the horse and trotted through the field Jareth had spoke of and then began to gallop. Oh, how wonderful the wind felt rushing through her hair and the sweet smell of blowing grass in the air.  
  
After about half an hour of running, they slowed and trotted back to the garden. As she went along the tall stone wall lining the field, garden and grounds, a sparkle caught her eye. Not far off, a door with an iron latch and hindges stood in the wall. Sarah looked confused. She'd never seen that door before. Curious, she trotted over and leaned in to touch the door. It suddenly swung open, a sigh filling the air. Sarah glanced about but nothing could she see. She glanced throught the door and saw a beautiful meadow. Entranced, she nudged Finnhyvar through, ducking under the doorway.  
  
"How beautiful." The meadow was bordered with trees, looking very much like the Glendalion Forest. Sarah continued on, looking contently around almost like in a trance.  
  
Unbeknowest to her, the door behind her closed with a dark sigh and vanished.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth was walking about in the castle restlessly. What had the feeling meant? When Sarah had brushed his hand, he had instantly felt a rush of warmth. It had taken him quite by surprise and he hadn't known how to react. Instead, he left quickly, muddling over this feeling.  
  
He entered his throne room, thankfully devoid of his goblins, and dropped into his throne, one leg drooping over the arm. His hand to his head, he struggled with his mind and heart. Logic and cunning had always been Jareth's strength, using them and, most often, ignoring his feelings. But right now they seemed to abandon him, leaving him confused and almost helpless. Never had he feelings like these and it was new to him. They seemed...genuine.  
  
He looked up. Felara stood not far off, glowing slightly. She smiled at Jareth. He sat up, standing quickly, "Who are you? How did I not detect you?"  
  
Felara laughed, the sound like small bells, "King Jareth, thou hast nothing to fear of me."  
  
Jareth slowly sat down, "You speak the language of old."  
  
"Only with thee as a sign of respect, as were in onld times," she gave a gracious curtsy, "Magesty."  
  
Jareth seemed confused by the lady but was startled when he noticed the glitter of faerie wings from behind Felara, "You are Fae."  
  
She smiled and nodded her head once, "Yes. Who else but thine own kind would use such formal text."  
  
"But wings? I find such things unneccisary and ridiculous. Human nonsense."  
  
Felara laughed, "It doth serve a purpose besides that of flight. They do look nice as well," her wings moved a bit and then vanished, "Doth that seem better?"  
  
Jareth waved his hand, "I know of the formality of having your wings present in the presence of royalty. It makes no difference to me," he turned away, "I had turned my back on those times so long ago."  
  
"I know," Felara dropped her formality, "and now that time no longer exists. Their foolishness and ignorance destroyed them, leaving nothing but a few who scarcely survive now. Some of us though still kept good mind on matters during those times. We knew something was not right and that the humans would betray us," she looked sadly down, "I was not there when the humans savagely massacered our kind, all in the name of a gold we did not have. Someone had led them to believe that we were loaded with gold and you know what gold does to the mind of a human man," she looked at Jareth closely, "You did nothing?"  
  
Jareth looked away, his fist tightening, "I warned the court that such events were to happen and they laughed. 'Why would the humans do such things,' they asked. Yes, I left but..." his mind began to hurt as if trying to remember something but it escaped him. Felara almost looked hopeful but then sighed as Jareth again looked at her, "I don't remember what all happened but that I cannot believe I wouls abandon all my kind."  
  
"No," she sighed and then to herself, "Not all were against us."  
  
Jareth stood, his back to Felara, "Why do you bring these horrors back to my mind? Who are you?"  
  
Felara bowed her head, "Only one who still wishes for the Fae to continue and... for love to prevail evil."  
  
Jareth's eyebrows rose at her last words. He turned and she was gone but her voice remained, "Remember, Jareth. Try to remember what it was that drove you forever to the Underground. But most importantly, remember what you never could of that battle. Something happened, something that forever changed you."  
  
Her voice grew upset, "Jareth, beware the evil that seeks you again. Even now, one you care for is watched," and then she was gone.  
  
Jareth grew suddenly worried. He summoned a crystal to his hand and gazed within. He saw the gardens, the field and the stable.  
  
No Sarah.  
  
Where ever he looked, he could not find her. This was impossible. He'd always been able to seek her out. He sent the crystal away and paced, something he seldom did. Hand to his mouth he thought about what could be happening and remembering Felara's words. He stopped. The only thing that blocks magic is magic itself. There must be another in the Underground who possessed a magic Jareth did not recognize. There had to be. Jareth was helpless and it infuriated him. Nothing should cause him to be so. Perhaps he would have to use more conventional methods.  
  
"Hoggle!" he called out, summoning the dwarf. Timidly, Hoggle appeared around a corner, "Yes, your magesty?" he stuttered.  
  
Jareth knew Hoggle still feared him but this time it would get him moving quicker, "Hoggle, take your men and search for sarah."  
  
Hoggle was startled, "But what about your crys..."  
  
"It didn't work! Something's blocking me out," Jareth grew irritated, "Juts go, quickly! Look for anything unusual (AN: Well, that basically cover all of the Labyrinth). Go now!"  
  
Hoggled stumbled and nodded, hurring away. jareth heaved a frusterated sigh. He knew it would still take a long time, even with Hoggle and the others help. Maybe he could try the crystal again. He summoned one and looked within still seeing nothing. Without thinking, he grabbed hold of his crescent moon pendent in frustration and it suddenly glowed as did the crystal. In a flash he saw Sarah. She was riding through a wood, a strange look in her eyes.  
  
Surprised by this turn of events, he suddenly released the pendant and the glow died and Sarah could not be seen. Jareth tried to make the crystal show him Sarah again but nothing happened. Sending it away, ht looked at his crescent moon pendant, the small twinkling diamond in the center. It seemed the same as before, no glowing, nothing. Jareth frowned but turned to thoughts of where Sarah could be. She was in a wood, one Jareth couldn't recognize and yet it seemed familar. The only woods in the labyrinth was the Glendalion Forest. But how could Sarah be there? There was no gate to the forest and she would have no reason to be there, would she?  
  
And that look. That far off look of seeing something that Jareth had not. It worried him, bringing up the warning of the mysterious Fae woman. He could not go to Sarah now unless she called. He needed to know where she was to do that. But would she call him? She never had before so why would she now?  
  
He sat in his throne, leaning into his hands. He wanted to protect her from whatever it was that watched Sarah. Helpless and not liking it, Jareth could do nothing but sit and wait.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah felt as if in a distant revelry. She felt asleep yet awake. Finnhyvar continued to plod on, going no where in particular.  
  
Sarah heard a giggle echo through the woods and looked for the source. It was here, there, behind, in front, it moved from place to place. At one point, she thought she saw a small white clad figure go behind a tree. Then she saw them somewhere else. The giggle and child's laughter continued. She stopped Finnhyvar and stared at what was ahead of her, a gasp escaping her.  
  
Toby!  
  
He giggled and beckoned her to come. Sarah nudged the mare to follow. At one point she lost sight of Toby and began to hurry the mare until she saw him again. He was standing by a small grove, giggling and beckoning further. Sarah stopped and dismounted, feeling Finnhyvar's nervousness.   
  
Yoby disappeared through a small opening of the trees. Quickly, Sarah followed, holding the folds of her skirts as they tore against thorns and branches. She came into a beautiful thicket, sunlight filtering through the branches above to a small pool in the center. Toby sat on a rock near the pool and smiled when he saw sarah. She went to him, wanting to hold him but suddenly she heard Finnhyvar's nervous nickering. It suddenly brought her to her senses.  
  
She blinked several times, gasping at her surroundings. Toby had disappeared, giggling and the thicket suddenly became a dark and forboding place. There were thorns everywhere, the trees looking hideous and a cold wind blowing. She glanced through the opening behind her. She could see the sunlight and Finnhyvar pawing at the ground nervouslly. Sarah quickly made her way to the opening until suddenly it was closed off by narled branches and thorns. Sarah gasped, backing away and hugging her amrs. The thicket was suddenly filled with the sounds of wild animals, snarls and screeches, but above it all Sarah could hear a hideous laugh, so dark it chilled her to the bone.  
  
She backed against the wall of trees when suddenly the branches reached out to grab her. Crying out, she jumped away, her skrt tearing and looking in horror at the sudden reaching out of branches all around her.  
  
She backed to the center of the thicket, tripping over the rock by the pool and falling in. She found that it was deeper then she had thought and she struggled to the surface, gasping for air and pulling herself out. She sat on the rock and shivered. Why had she not noticed that something had been very strange about all this? She knew now that she was in the dreaded dark wood that felara had warned her about.  
  
The laugh got closer but Sarah still saw nothing.  
  
"Scared?" the hissed whisper had sounded by her ear, causing Sarah to jump away, "Who's there?"  
  
"Oh, dear Sarah," she heard the voice but no one could she see, "Were you not warned about me?"  
  
Sarah paled, "The dark evil."  
  
"Ohhh," Suddenly something sparked into view, standing not far from the pool, "dark evil sounds so harsh. I prefer Dar. Sounds more catchy, doesn't it?"  
  
Sarah gasped. It was a tall man, black haired with pointed ears and high arched eyebrows. His hair was shoulder length and he wore black leather knee high boots, pants and a leather vest over his bare chest. He was breath takenly handsome and it was the look on his face that caused Sarah to shirk back, "You're Fae, aren't you?"  
  
He smirked, "What gave it away, the eyebrows? Perhaps the ears? Well now that the introductions have been made, the business at hand. How did you like my illusions?"  
  
Sarah gasped and turned, seeing Dar behind her. She backed away farther. Dar chuckled, "You will be a lot of fun." Then he cocked his head, "You find me handsome, don't you?" he said this while his hand waved a bit and a dark dust came over Sarah, causing her to be truthful, "Yes," she whispered.  
  
Dar slowly came towards her, causing sarah to back away more until she was against the thicket wall and this time the branched got hold of her and held her fast. She struggled until Dar was suddenly inches from her. She felt paralyzed with fear. Dar smirked, stroking her face slowly, "So lovely. You fear me. And for good reason." He leaned in near her ear and whispered, "I am dangerous. More then you'll ever know." He brushed her ear with his lips and sarah shivered. His touch was cold and she was terrified. He looked at her, "Fear makes things very interesting. Ever wonder what would happen if good linked with evil? Who would win?" He brushed her cheek, licking his lips. Sarah couldn't move, only look blankly back.  
  
Dar, inches from her face, whispered, "Ever felt that dark side within? The urge to give into your darkest desires? Do you feel it?" Sarah suddenly felt the branches loosed and she tore away. An opening in the wall of trees had appeared and she dashed through it. Dar smirked, "Go ahead. It'll be more fun chasing you."  
  
Sarah ran hard, struggling with her soaking wet dress. It was slowling her down and she needed to get away. She knew the feeling he spoke of and she was horrified by it. Never, she thought, never would she give into that.  
  
The escape route appeared to be nothing but more dark woods. Shadows danced here and there. She cried out as she tripped over a branch and heard the bloodcurling howl of a wolf not far off. She rose quickly, grabbing her shredded skirts and pushing back her disshelved hair, and stumbled forward. She could hear the wolf behind her and glanced back briefly, only to stumble into a dried out river bed, rolling down the sharp bank and coming to a crashing halt at the bottom.  
  
Dazed and weak, Sarah moaned, unable to move. She cried out at the sudden shock of pain from her ankle. She looked in fear at the snarling wolf looking down from the river bed's edge. Sarah tried to drag herself away, thorn bushes catching her dress and holding her fast. The wolf made its way down towards her. Sarah could feel her tears stinging the scratches on her face. This was it, she was trapped. The wolf leaped at her and she screamed, "Jareth!!"  
  
She felt a blow to her chest, the sound of ripping material and flesh, felt a burning sensation, and was knocked hard back into a rock. The world blackened around her as she heard the sound of the wolf crying out and a sharp crunch. Then she knew no more.  
* * *  
  
OH, I'm having fun with this! I get so into my stories. See ya! 


	3. Stricken

Hehe, I've been in the typing mood so I decided to type up the next chapter on the same day as chapter two. Hope I got you on the edge of your seats. Cha!  
  
*~SFS~*  
Sailor Faerie Star  
  
Chapter Three  
-------------  
Stricken  
--------  
  
Jareth grabbed the wolf by the neck and sent it hurtling into a near-by tree. There was a horrific crunch as the wolf hit and fell limp, no longer moving. He stared in horror at the still body of Sarah, her dress torn and stained with blood, with a large gash on her chest, just inches from her throat.  
  
"Oh, Sarah," he gasped through shaken breaths. He quickly scooped her limp body into his arms, holding her close. He could hear Finnhyvar far off and with a quick thought, sent her to the stable, putting her to sleep so she would not be frightened into madness by the method of transportation. With a stricken face he looked at Sarah and brought both of them quickly to her room in a flash. He laid her on her bed and quickly brought his hand over the gash, healing it and all other injuries, till the bleeding stopped. She was still pale, cold sweat on her face. Something deeper was still wrong. She began tossing, crying out in fear and pain. Jareth was stricken, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Jareth!" she cried out, tears springing from her eyes.  
  
"I'm here, Sarah," Jareth whispered, stroking her wet hair, wondering how she had got soaking wet. With a wave of his hand, her dress disappeared and was replaced by a warm nightgown and the bed covers brought over her. Still she was freezing to the touch yet she was sweating profusely. Jareth caused the fireplace to roar to life, bringing more heat to the room.  
  
Sarah continued to toss, calling for Jareth and crying. Jareth felt at a loss, not knowing what more he could do. Here was the one that meant so much to him, suffering, and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it.  
  
Suddenly, Sarah hoarsely spoke another name, "Felara. Help me."  
  
Jareth suddenly knew it must be the Fae woman. He called out, "Felara! Fae woman, appear!"  
  
There was a flash and the glowing lady appeared. She gasped when she saw Sarah's condition and rushed to her side, "What happened?!"  
  
"She was attacked. A wolf."  
  
Felara grew troubled, "Did you not watch her?"  
  
"I couldn't find her!" Jareth spat angrily, "My crystal was darkened. I did get a quick image of her but that was it! I couldn't get to her until she called!"  
  
Felara grew even more troubled, "Dar," she breath quietly to herself, "Quickly, we have to break the fever. Cold water!"  
  
"But she's freezing!"   
  
"Because she's burning up!"  
  
Jareth was confused. Felara sighed, "I can see I'll have to do this myself. Just try to keep out of the way."  
  
Usually Jareth would have grown angered by such commands but it was Sarah's life at stake. He stepped back as Felara made gestures and a bowl of cold water and cloths appeared. She ripped Sarah's gown slightly in the front and applied a cold cloth to where the gash had been. Sarah jerked, crying out. Felara then applied a cold cloth to Sarah's forehead and made a soothing sound, trying to calm Sarah down.  
  
Jareth stared helplessly and then looked at his hands. He gasped when he saw the blood of Sarah still on his hands. He rushed to a basin in the adjoining bathroom, washing his hands quickly and furtively. So much blood on his clothes, his hands and it wouldn't come off. He slammed the door shut, crying out. How could this happen?!  
  
He fell to the floor, leaning against the door. With a quick gesture his clothes changed and his hands were clean. Still the image of that blood of Sarah raged in his mind. Her blood on his hands. It was his fault. Why hadn't he been more watchful? This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't had so much confusion in his heart. Why? Why?! He held his head in his hands, agonizing over this until he suddenly fell asleep.  
  
Felara knew what was happening in that room and she had muttered a chant which caused Jareth to sleep. Never had she done so to royalty or to someone of more power but it seemed neccesary. She made a gesture and Jareth appeared, sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire, asleep. Seeing that he was asleep, she sighed with relief and again turned her attention to Sarah who was now quieter, still moaning a little, her head tossing some.   
  
Felara continued to dab the cold cloth on her forehead, changing the one on her chest every so often. Soon, Sarah fell into a less troubled sleep. Felara sighed and leaning back in her chair that she had caused to appear. Sarah was safe, for now.  
  
She went to the fireplace and caused a pot to appear, hanging over the fire. She began mixing herbs and water together and let it simmer as she came back to Sarah's side. Her eyes widened a bit as she saw something appear where the gash had been and then vanish. She only caught a glance of what appeared to be a glowing outline of fae wings before it disappeared. She heard a quiet dark laughter before it to disappeared. Felara breath, "She has been struck. Oh, child." Felara looked with pity on Sarah.  
  
All that was heard in reply was Sarah's small breathing and a soft word, "Jareth..."  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth stirred. He didn't remember falling asleep or even how it could have been possible, considering what he had been feeling. His eyes opened slowly and he saw the fireplace, a cheery fire crackling. He turned and saw Felara sitting in the other armchair looking wearily into the fire.  
  
"Forgive me," she muttered.  
  
Jareth grew panicked, fearing something worse had happened to Sarah but also confused, "For what?"  
  
"For putting you to sleep. I know it is not permitted, especially in one's moment of weakness, but you did seem to need it."  
  
Jareth sighed, nodding, "I suppose I did. Thank you."  
  
She was startled by this but smiled and nodded.  
  
Then Jareth rose and looked at Sarah, sleeping in her bed and then back to Felara. She smiled and nodded, "She broke her fever. She will be fine."  
  
Jareth was jubilant and he quickly went to Sarah's side, not noticing Felara's eyes growing sad. Jareth gently took Sarah's hand, his face filled with concern and care. Gone were the worries of what she would think, he did care for her. He only wanted to be near her. He glanced up as Felara sat on the other side holding a bowl filled with a strange looking substance. "Never fear. It will help her recover."  
  
He nodded as she applied some of the paste on Sarah's chest. He frowned. A scar remained. That shouldn't be, he had healed her completely. He looked to Felara who's eyes he first noticed were sad. "Felara. You know something, don't you?"  
  
She nodded. Jareth waited for an answer but Felara shook her head, "It would do no good to tell you. You would still need to remember what was important on your own."  
  
"Felara," Jareth's voice grew stern, "What is it?"  
  
She put down her bowl and looked him square in the eye. Jareth was suddenly hit with the image of someone laughing. And then another of angry shouts and horses neighing. He gulped in air as if he had been severely slapped and saw Felara looking at Sarah again, "Forgive me, your majesty. I forgot I should not look at you so. It is forbidden."  
  
Jareth was breathing hard, "What did you do?"  
  
"You saw what I have seen, at least parts of it. When a Fae looks directly into the heart of another, they can bring memories and feelings flooding back. I was not to do that. You need to remember on your own."  
  
Jareth was growing more confused and frustrated, "What has this to do with what has happened to Sarah? Tell me what you know."  
  
Felara sighed, "She has been 'Fae Struck'."  
  
He knew what that meant and it angered him, "Who would dare do what has always been forbidden, and in my kingdom at that?"  
  
She looked carefully at him, her glow growing dim as she was fading, "My time is short and I need to leave soon. All I can say is that this is the work of that evil I warned you of."  
  
"But that wolf is dead. It couldn't have survived that hit."  
  
She shook her head, "No, that was but his shadow. He hasn't given up." She was fading quickly, Be watchful, majesty," she lapsed back into her formal speech, "Thine answers lie deep in thine own memory and heart." Then she was gone.  
  
Jareth drew a frustrated breath. Why must that woman be so cryptic? Well, he would not let Sarah out of his site ever again. Nothing hurt her if he could help it.  
  
He was taken back by this thought and then with a chagrin he laughed. That settled his troubles from before. No matter what, whether Sarah felt the same or not, he would love her. Strange, he was not the same man he had grown to be when Sarah first dropped into his world. Gone was the arrogance and selfishness that had ruled his life for so long. A new chapter opened in his life and he was gazing at the cause. He still was unsure if he should tell her directly for fear she would reject him. Her rejection would be like a knife through his heart. Instead, he would love her in silence.  
  
He smiled as he rose, kissing her hand gently. She sighed in her sleep as he stepped away. A quick gesture and a rose appeared which he laid on the pillow beside her.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my beloved Sarah." and he was gone. 


	4. Realizations

This is amazing! 22 reviews in just one week! Thank you, thank you all *sniff* . This is so great! So, you guys want more? *hears a resound ing yes* Okay, but please be patient with me. I got papers to write for school and reading to finish. So, I won't have too much time to write and type. I already feel bad that I haven't typed up any more of Forgotten One. But I will try to night. So, without further ado, here's chater four.  
  
*~SFS~*  
  
Chapter Four  
--------------  
Realizations  
-------------  
  
Sarah felt warm as she turned on her side, snuggling deeper into her pillows and blankets. She could hear chirping and smelt the delicous scent of breakfast. Blinking, she opened her eyes. She smiled at the red rose before her.  
  
It was morning, sunshine spilling through her window and the little shadows of birds flying outside. She smiled contently and slowly rose, rubbing her eyes. Hoggle was near the fireplace arrangeing a small assortment of dishes on a table filled with fruit, steaming porriage and toast. He saw that Sarah was awake and smiled, "Mornin', Sarah. You sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Hoggle," she yawned and stretched and suddenly winced, A bit sore, it seems."  
  
"I's brung you some breakfast. Hope you like it."  
  
Sarah smiled as she got out of bed, throwing on a robe and sitting at the table, "You are dear, Hoggle. Would you like to join me?"  
  
Hoggled blushed, "Nah. I have to go sees Jareth. Something important. You enjoys yaself without me."  
  
"Alright then. See you later."  
  
Hoggle nodded and hurried out of the room. Sarah sighed happily as she held the rose she had found on her pillow. She set it in a convient vase and began her breakfast.  
  
Afterwards, she made her way to the bathroom and took a long bath. As she was dressing she suddenly noticed in the mirror, the scar below her throat. Gingerly, she touched it and memories of the day before came crashing in. The last thing she remembered was calling for Jareth, hitting a rock and then nothing. She knew not how she got back to her room nor how she was even alive. All she had to remind her that the event ever happened was the claw scar on her chest.  
  
Shivering, she finished dressing quickly and left her room with the rose. She really had no destination in mind and she still felt weak from the night before. So she wandered aimlessly, thinking how she might have survived. Had Jareth heard her? Had he saved her life?  
  
Sarah blushed as she held the rose colse to her face, breathing in its sweet fragrance. Was it from him? She hoped so.  
  
Felara was right. She was not betraying her family by this. She still loved them. And she loved...  
  
Again, the thought struck her as a surprise and she sighed, giving into her heart.  
  
She loved Jareth.  
  
Almost by surprise, she found herself walking outside to the gardens. She walked through them, heading for her garden.  
  
As she entered she saw Jareth standing near the fountain. She smiled, walking quietly up to him, "Hi."  
  
Startled, Jareth turned and he seemed to smile with relief, "You are well."  
  
"Yes, though I'm not sure what happened."  
  
Jareth seemed surprised, "You don't remember?" he asked as she shook her head, "Perhaps I can tell you."  
  
As they strolled through the garden Jareth related the night before to her, intentionally leaving out his own behavior and the mark Felara had seen.  
  
"So," Sarah said softly takeing it all in, "It did happened. I wasn't sure even after I saw the scar."  
  
Jareth decided not to comment. Sarah smiled, "I should thank Felara for keeping me alive..."  
  
Jareth's eyes saddened and then Sarah turned to him, taking his hand, "...and you, for saving my life."  
  
His eyes brightend and his face softened, something rarely seen, "You're welcome."  
  
* * *  
  
Crash, a shower of glass flew everywhere. "Curses!" Another charge sent more glass flying. A very angry man sent electric charges flying from his hand. Then he stopped suddenly and began laughing madly.  
  
"So, Jareth. You win this round. Apparently she has your protection once more. How could I forget she could call upon you. No matter, she is marked."  
  
He chuckled darkly, touching a mirror and causing an image of Sarah to appear, "Still," he said slyly, "It would indeed have been nice to know her better once more." His hand rab along Sarah's face, "Oh, what fun she would be. Hahahahahaha!"  
  
His hand waved over the mirror and it cleared, his voice calm now and his face serious, "But how? How shall I get to her again? She will not be easily fooled by the same trick twice. And that horse... that horse is a silent warning to her. It cannot be with her. No, she needs to be alone," he chuckled, "Very alone."  
  
He moved to a small fireplace, a low fire burning and picked up a very old photo from the mantle, "Once more, I almost had what I wanted. Everything was within my grasp. That deal I made sealed it. But then that white light, Oh that horrid light destroyed everything! If ever I find who stopped my plans! It was perfect! Jareth would have been dead at my feet and I would have been all powerful!" He threw another charge into the fire, causing it to roar up and then die again.  
  
The man looked at his gloved hand, a little steam flowting from it, and clenched his fist, his voice clenched as well, "I will have what I want. No one can stop me now. Once Jareth is gone, all will be mine!"  
  
His laughter echoed through the room and into the dark woods beyond.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah smiled, giggling as she was led blindfolded from the dining room. After supper a few days later, Jareth spoke of a surprise and then had her blindfolded. Now she made her way gingerly, with Jareth leading her by the hand, down what sounded like a large hallway. Jareth chuckled each time she stumbled, steading her.  
  
"Alright, we're here," he said as they stopped abruptly. Sarah heard large doors open, was led in further, the doors closing behind her.  
  
"Now," Jareth said gently from behind her, "Close your eyes until I say." She felt the blicdfold untied from behind and Jareth's strong hands turning her around to face him, placing his hand on her waist, her's on his shoulder and then taking her other hand in his. Then they began to dance slowly as music floated around them out of no where, hauntingly familar. Sarah gasped as a soft rush of wind went around her and her dress and hair felt different, feeling her shoulders were now bare.  
  
"Now, open them slowly."  
  
Sarah did and she felt her breath escape her. It was the ballroom from so long ago. She noticed her dress was changed to the same white satin dress of that first dance with Jareth and as they passes a mirror she saw her hair done the same. She looked at Jareth and saw he wore the same glittering blue jacket, black pants and knee high boots of before as well. He smiled.  
  
"There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes  
A kind of pale jewel  
Opened and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes."  
  
"Oh, Jareth," Sarah whispered in delight, color rising in her cheeks. Jareth smiled more, singing softly.  
  
"There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast  
In search of new dreams  
A love that will last  
Within your heart  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart."  
  
Sarah smiled, swirling around the room with Jareth. Suddenly at the mention of "moon", an image flashed before her eyes. A glowing kingdom, soft light, a dance like this. Sarah blinked. What was that? Instead of thinking on it, she continued to looke at Jareth as he sang.  
  
"As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down."  
  
Again, visions flashed. A dance, laughter, a sudden explosion, screams, crying out for someone, a sharp pain.  
  
Sarah let out a small gasp and stumbled. Jareth frowned, "Sarah, what is it?"  
  
"I don't know," she said quietly, trying to regain her senses, "Just images, flashes of something, like a forgotten memory. I feel... I feel like I've heard this song before."  
  
Jareth smiled, "Of coarse. I sang it to you when we first danced in the dream bubble."  
  
"No," she shook her head looking at him, "Before. It seems much further back then this. In another place. Something awful happend there."  
  
Jareth became concerned, "It seemed to give you quite a start. Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
Sarah nodded, smiling at him, "Thank you for the dance. It was lovely. I'm sorry I ruined it for you."  
  
Jareth gently took her chin, "You never ruin anything for me. If anything, I ruin it for you."  
  
Sarah looked into his eyes, taking his hand with hers, "No. You never will."  
  
They stared at each other so long that it almost seemed as if time stood still. Then Jareth stepped back, breaking the moment, "You should probably rest. The attack from before has probably still weakened you."  
  
Sarah's eyes grew sad but she nodded. Her ballgown and Jareth's suit disappeared and they returned to thier former appearance. He escorted her to her room, kissed her hand and bid her good night. She sighed as she entered her chambers, changed into her night dress and snuggled into her bed. For a few minutes she stared at the banked fire burning softly, until her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep.  
  
The dark haired fae's eyes on the tapestry, flashed once, smirking. 


	5. Visions

Okay, so you guys are liking this. Yeah, I know it does sound a bit like Disney B&B in the beginning. Hey, I love the movie and the story. But the "Done" thing, that was not suppose to sound like what the Beast had said, sorry. Anyways, seeing I have you on the edge of your seats and my homework is finally finished for the module *whoops and hollars with glee* I can get back to writing. Here the next bit. Cha!  
  
*~SFS~*  
  
Chapter Five  
-------------  
Visions  
-------  
  
She was walking through in wooded glen, looking about as if searching for something. Flowers grew along the path and the sweet smell of the forest wafted around her. She could feel the soft satin shoes on her feet and the lightweight material gown that draped her lovingly. She knew she only had a few hours before she'd be missed.  
  
It had been forbidden to come here unescorted but she had to come. Then she heard it, the soft melody calling out to her. Excitedly she picked up her skirts and ran off the path, past trees and flowers, the occasional deer or rabbit watching her curiously.  
  
Finally she entered a small meadow surrounded by trees, where a small pond lay in the middle. There, sitting on a large rock by the pond, was a man playing a small flute. She laughed, so happy to see him. The man stopped playing and saw her, a smiled breaking out on his face. Dropping his instrument, he jumped from the rock as she came running into his arms. They embraced, holding each other tightly. They kissed as if they hadn't in years, her hands running through his hair as he held her head close.. Then they hugged each other again.  
  
"My darling," he whispered in her ear, "How I hath missed thee."  
  
"Oh, my love," she whispered, looking at him with sparkling eyes, "Why must you speak so formal? It has been weeks since last we met. What need have we for such stuffy court protacal."  
  
He smiled, drawing his finger down her jawline, "You are right. Though let us not let on to the court of this behavior," he laughed, "What would your relatives think?"  
  
"Oh poo," she pouted, "It is difficult enough just to come here alone. My aunt is too strict, I believe."  
  
He silenced her with a kiss and then led her for a stroll, his arm around her, "You must be careful though," he said seriously, "Word had spread of a threat eminent to our kingdom and your aunt's. Travel here is dangerous."  
  
"Then it is true? The threat comes here?"  
  
He nodded sadly, "It originated from somewhere else but made itself known here. Many seemed taken by it and the court tries hard to keep it from our small kingdom. But I fear most of the humans are already far gone."  
  
She gapsed, stopping and faceing him, "I had not heard. My cousin does love one from that kingdom and it would tear her heart to hear this."  
  
He took hold of her, embracing her soothingly, "Do not fear. If it is who I think you speak of, he has not chnaged. He fights this... as do I."  
  
She frowned, looking sadly to him, "Is their disent in the Fae court?"  
  
He continued to walk with her, "I believe a falsehood has been told about our kingdom. Someone has led many humans to believe that gold does dwell with us. This drives man crazy for some reason and I feel, even now, that they plan to attack one day. Feel their greed and they won't hold long, especially with this unknown evil luring them on."  
  
"Have you spoken to the court about this?"  
  
"I have but they laugh. 'Why would the humans break our sacred treaty?' they ask. No, I feel the court is only focasing on themselves and keeping our own kind free of the approaching threat." His face grew troubled, "But I fear some have been taken already and have infiltrated the court. That may explain the court's ignorance to heed my warnings."  
  
She stopped and he turned to her. Tears were creeping into her eyes as she looked at him. He suddenly knew her thoughts and embraced her tightly, his head resting on her dark one, "My love, do not worry. I did not mean to trouble you so." He pulled her away slightly to look in her eyes, tears running down her cheeks as he held her face gently, "No matter whar, I will never change. I love you forever and will protect you no matter what."  
  
She struggled a smile, nodding as they stood there, holding each other.  
  
"I love you."  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah woke slowly and realized that she had been crying. She sat up, seeing it was too early for morning. The sun had not risen but a rosy hedge could be seen.  
  
Must be five in the morning, she thought. She wiped her face, looking at her hand. What had it all meant? She wasn't sure if the girl had been her and she could not recall the man's face. But she felt a sadness deep down inside. Whoever they were, she felt the girl's sadness and deep love for the man. She sighed. Would she ever have a love like that?  
  
Still feeling sleepy, she lay down again, curling up. Not too much later, she drifted off again.  
  
* * *  
  
Fear. Running through a wood, frantically searching and calling out a name. She could hear shouts far off, a scream and then silence. Tears were blurring her vision as she stumbled, falling now and then, catching hold of her skirts, and continuing with more haste.  
  
Finally, she stopped near a tree, gasping for air and lookiing before her, horor creeping in her eyes.  
  
Fire and destruction. A town destroyed. Buildings burning and collapsing. She stumbled through what used to be the main street. She made her way through the town, hearing the cries of anguish and the dying. Afraid of going mad from the sounds, she covered her ears and ran to the town's center where a broken fountain stood. She was frantic. Where was he, was all that ran through her mind.  
  
Suddenly, a horse's strong neighing could heard near her. She gasped as a dark horse nearly came upon her, a hoodded rider upon it. She could not see the riders face but she felt a sudden chill of fear for the man.  
  
She heard a dark chuckle within the hood, "Fair maiden, thou should not be in such hateful environments. It is no place for a lady."  
  
"I-I seek someone. He is dear to me and I must find him."  
  
He laughed again, "I know of whom thou doth speaketh. Thou wilt not find him. He hath fled."  
  
"no," she cried, tears sprining, "You lie! He would never abandon his kind!"  
  
She suddenly felt herself grabbed at the throat and lifted into the air. The sacry thing was, she saw no one. Just the man's outstretched hand, as if he held her. She gasped and struggled, her feeting searching for the ground and her hands trying to release the force that held her. She couldn't breath and continued gasping and choking, terror written on her face.  
  
"You would do well not to say that," he hissed. He brought his hand back and she was suddenly brought to sit in fron of him on the horse, side saddle. She could breath agains and cringed from his grasp. He suddenly gripped her face with his gloved hands and she felt paralyzed, "Thou shalt see for thineself," and suddenly she could see in her mind a burning manor, screams of many fae being killed at the hands of humans. Then, a horse and rider was seen fleeing into the woods. It looked like whome she sought.  
  
"No!" she cried, "No, it cannot be!"  
  
The dark man shook her, "Yes! He did! But there is more."  
  
Then her eyes widened as she saw a horde of human men on horse back, chase after the fleeing fae. A sudden sharp swish of a sword coming down, a sickening sound, a sudden cry and then the men came back laughing, one of their swords bloody.  
  
She screamed, tears streaming, trying to thrash away from the dark man but he held her firm, shaking her hard once more, "NOO!!! My love, nooooo!!"  
  
"Yes!" the man hissed with a dark laugh as the images left her eyes, "He did die a coward! Abandoning his people, abandoning you! But fear not, fair lady. Thou wilt be saved. We leave for safer grounds then here."  
  
She still cried hysterically as he placed a hand on her head, "Thou art tired. Thou should rest."  
  
Against her will, she gradually felt sleepy, slumping into his shoulder. The last she knew was his laughter as they galloped out of the burning town, and then darkness overcame her. 


	6. Doubts

Hee Hee! You all really want to hear the rest? Okay, hee hee! Oh, I might warn you that something very interesting will be happening in the near future. But enough chit chat. Here we go!  
Cha!  
  
*~SFS~*  
  
Chapter Six  
-----------  
Doubts  
------  
  
Sarah woke up quickly, sitting up in her bed. She was breathing hard, beads of sweat on her face. It felt so real, from the burning heat of the town to the unknown force clutching the throat of the girl. It was like she was actually there.  
  
Slowly her breathing became steady as she wiped her face. Glancing outside her window she noticed morning had well passed, the sun already in the sky. It must be almost noon. Shaking, she got out of bed, went to the bathroom and threw cold water on her face bringing a towel over it after. Her nerves felt shot. What was happening to her? After about a minute she slowly made her way to the fireplace and curled up in the armchair, hugging her knees. Then for no reason, she burst into tears, weeping silently.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door but she ignored it. She heard the door a bit and the soft patter of small footsteps.  
  
"Sarah?" Hoggle spoke softly. She didn't answer. Hoggle looked at the uneaten breakfast he had brought over an hour ago, the rumpled bed covers and the weeping Sarah and quickly but quietly left the room.  
  
Sarah didn't do anything but weep. She felt a small breeze and then a gentle hand was on her knee. She looked up quickly, bleary eyes.  
  
Felara was kneeled in front of her, her eyes filled with concern as she looked up at Sarah, "Child, what is wrong?"  
  
"I-I don't know," Sarah whispered between sobs, "I had dreams and woke up and... just cried."  
  
"Tell me these dreams, if you please."  
  
Sarah explained as much as she remembered including how she thought they might be memories of someone else's life.  
  
Felara grew worried. She rose and sat on a small cushioned stool nearby, "Yes, you are right. They would be cause to cry. It was the saddest time in our kingdom."  
  
"Kingdom?"  
  
"Yes," Felara sighed, "The Fae kingdom, where I once lived. It was a beautiful place but... its fate had been sealed when the great evil descended from the sky. It was a strange thing and did not seem of any importance but I knew what the dark rocks brought. It brought our doom."  
  
"Didn't you warn your people?"   
  
"Oh, I could not," Felara glanced away, "Circumstances as they were, I was not permitted. Instead, a young prince, a Fae who saw for himself the danger, though not to its full extent, did warn the court." She looked at Sarah.  
  
Sarah came to a realization, whispering, " The man from my dreams!"  
  
Felara nodded, "He did love the girl you saw dearly and they would have married...," she drifted off her words, watching Sarah.  
  
She spoke, a thoughtful expression on her face, "But this girl... she wasn't Fae. She always spoke of his kingdom as something she was not apart of. And yet, she wasn't human either for she wasn't from that kingdom neither."  
  
Felara nodded, "You have guessed correctly. She too was apart of a kingdom, more powerful then that of the Fae or humans. But I cannot say where. You wouldn't believe it whether I told you or not."  
  
Sarah's eyes grew wider, "I get the feeling she wasn't from here. She..."  
  
There was a sudden soft knocking and Felara glanced at it, smiling and then to Sarah, " I must go but please be careful. Dreams sometimes have a stronger hold then you think," her eyes grew very worried, "And the dark man... that you must watch for. He was dangerous then and he is dangerous still. He wants something and you must not let him win. Tell Jareth these dreams. He needs to know. It's very important."  
  
The door opened and Felara vanished. Soft footsteps came around from behind Sarah's chair and Jareth suddenly appeared before her.  
  
She wiped her eyes as he looked with worry, kneeling before her. He saw her puffy eyes and rumpled appearance and knew something was wrong, "Sarah, are you alright? When you didn't come down for hours, I grew worried."  
  
Without thinking, Sarah went forward, embracing him. Jareth was startled.  
  
"Jareth, I'm scared. Please don't leave me."  
  
Though surprised he wrapped his arms around her tightly, stroking her hair, "Sarah, I would never leave you. I'll always be here for you."  
  
Sarah shyly left his embrace and Jareth felt a pang of loss though he didn't show it but instead smiled as she did, "I'm sorry Jareth. I'm not sure what came over me."  
  
"It's alright. Will you be alright?"  
  
She nodded, "I'll get dressed now. See you at lunch?"  
  
He nodded and rose, holding her hand and helping her rise. As she did she stumbled, falling into his arms. Blushing, she looked up into his eyes. They were so close, she could feel his beating heart and he her quickened breath. He breathed in a whisper, "Sarah..."  
  
She stepped away, beet red, "Uh, sorry. I'll see you shortly," she was staring at the floor, shuffling.  
  
Jareth took a deep breath and walked away. Sarah didn't look up until she heard her door click shut. She then let out a deep sigh, hastening to dress. Why did she do that? She had obvious feelings for him and she knew he must as well. Then what stopped her?  
  
::He'll only use you.::  
  
The voice was deep inside, reminding her of his first motives. She recalled his wolfish grin, a sly look of conquering. She shook her head. No, he was different.  
  
::Sure::, the voice whispered, ::but what if it's a ploy? What if he's playing with you?::  
  
Sarah didn't want to believe these doubts but some did ring true. That had been his first idea for her. "But he saved my life," she said out loud, to make herself more convinced.  
  
Silence. Maybe tat settled her doubts. The whisper returned to her mind, ::Why not? What man would want his conquests taken? Has any king ever given up a land he's conquered?::  
  
"I am not conquered! I am not a conquest!" she spoke loudly, hearing how silly her words sounded and almost hearing the sound of mock laughter in her mind. She finished dressing and as she left her room, a worried look overcame her.  
  
What if it were true? Trying to put it out of her mind, she headed for the dining hall.  
  
A dark chuckle sounded in her room, the tapestry waving as if blown by a gentle breeze.  
  
The dark Fae's eyes flashed. 


	7. Seduction

So sorry for not sending in more for a while ^^; Homework has really been filling up most of my time. And I have a Mission X trip next week. So, i hope i can send in more for the time I'm away. This chapter does get interesting. Gomen to anyone who doesn't like. ^^; I try to do stuff different each time I write. Some have noticed the B&B similarity but hey, I love the story but mostly this story is a little mix of another book I've read by Robin MaKennly. It is sorta about B&B but I love it soooo much. So, gomen again to those who get bored. Enjoy. Cha!  
  
*~SFS~*  
  
Chapter Seven  
----------------  
Seduction  
-----------  
  
Jareth ate silently. He looked carefully at Sarah and then back at his plate. She was very quiet. Was it something he had said? "Sarah?"  
  
She suddenly seemed to come out of whatever state she was in, "Yes?"  
  
"Are you okay? You seem... distant."  
  
She looked down, "Oh, sorry. Just thinking. That's all."  
  
He thought on this, nodding, "I was curious. Would you bee interested in a ride this afternoon?"   
  
Sarah shivered, remembering her last ride. Jareth spoke quickly, "You wouldn't be alone this time. I would accompany you."  
  
She smiled and nodded shyly, "Alright then."  
  
Later after lunch they were galloping through the field, Sarah on Finn and Jareth on his own red chestnut horse, a sweet breeze blowing around them. They soon slowed to a trot and headed back to the gardens.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
Sarah smiled, taking in the air, "Yes, much. Thank you."  
  
As they followed the wall, Sarah felt the familarity of the place. Suddenly, she choked, gasping for air and holding her chest in pain.  
  
Jareth stared in shock and grabbed hold of her horses reins and his, sending them both running through the garden to the castle entrance. He dismounted and took Sarah down into his arms. She still couldn't breath and suddenly passed out. Jareth carried her quickly up the stairs to the nearest bedroom.  
  
His.  
  
Normally he would not have done so but she needed to be put somewhere comfortable. He lay her on his wine red bed and gently patted her cheeks, willing her awake. She suddenly gasped again, jerking up and clutching her chest. Jareth was frantic. He tried his powers but nothing worked.  
  
Sarah was panicing. She saw Jareth before her and she felt she was in an unfamilar bed. His concerned eyes she saw but suddenly her vision blurred and she saw the hungry wolf grin from her first visit. She pushed away, gasping, "K-keep *cough* ...away!"  
  
Jareth was baffled. What was wrong? "Sarah?" He reached out a hand.  
  
She saw it as if he was trying to grab her, "No!" she coughed, rolling away. Jareth ran to the otherside to prevent her from falling. Sarah still saw the hungry look, dark as he chased her. She was trapped. Images flashed before her. Jareth mockling looking at her the first time they met, his questioning her what she thought of the labyrinth and then throwing a crystal to create the cleaners, his teasing expression as she wondered the bubble ballroom.  
  
His haunted look as she spoke the first words.  
  
And though she did not want to see it agan, the images of her being trapped as he had come at her, hungerly looking at her, dark and forboding. He was so close.  
  
"No!" she yelled, waving her hands before her. Jareth looked at her eyes and saw them as pale white. He gasped. She wasn't seeing him. She was being folled, seeing something that wasn't there. And he felt it had something to do with him. It must be the dark evil Felara spoke of. What verified it was the fact that the claw mark scar glowed throguh Sarah's dress.  
  
"I will not have you control her!" he thundered to no one. As Sarah still thrashed at nothing, Jareth threw a crystal into the air and it burst. A soft mist settled on Sarah and she suddenly stopped, her eyes returning normal, and fell softly onto the bed. The glow on her chest died.  
  
Jareth quickly checked her pulse and breathing. She was alright, sighing with relief. The mist that had seetled on her would block any kind of enchantment that attacked her. What hurt was Sarah's apparent doubt still in her heart regarding him. He left her asleep in his room as he left. When he reached his throne room, he grew angry. Someone had once again tried to harm her and wanted to know why. He used his crystal to check on her one last time, seeing she was fine, and then disappeared, appearing in the garden to the spot where Sarah had first began choking. He looked at the wall they had been riding beside to where Sarah had grown nervous. She had apparently been here before.  
  
The wall appeared normal but he knew otherwise. Nothing was normal in the labyrinth but it was he who controled those things. He walked alongside the wall, tracing his hand along until he felt a jolt. He jerked his gloved hand away. This part of the wall was different. He called a crystal and threw it at the wall. It went right through!  
  
Jareth again touched the wall and it felt solid. Something wasn't right. "Open, damn it!" He hit the wall, ignoring the stinging pain from doing that.  
  
Nothing happened. He called the crystal back and it came through again. He looked at it and it seemed normal, no different. Sending it away he glared at the wall. He took a leap and stood on the tall wall, gazing beyond it. He saw nothing but the large maze and woods beyond, before him. Nothing was different.  
  
"Whoever you may be," he shouted to the air, his voice echoing, "If ever you dare harm her again, you will suffer pain more then has ever been known!"  
  
nothing but a resounding echo replied. Upset, Jareth returned to his throne room. He felt his waring held no threat. This evil apparently didn't think much of his powers. It wanted Jareth gone and it would use Sarah. Or was it Sarah it wanted? Jareth was a little confused. So much that had happened, only coming at Sarah. He would have to do everything to protect her, Jareth had seen that. But he needed to find something that would really protect her. His powers only went so far.  
  
He could not protect her thoughts. She had to do that on her own.  
  
Jareth continued to sit in his quiet throne room, worring into the late of day.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn you, Jareth!" A charge flared at the mirror, only to deflec and hit another glass ornament, shattering it to dust. The dark man seethed, glaring at the image of Jareth in deep thought. "Always interfering, it ticks me off!" He threw another charge and that one flew out the window. The man stopped, his hand steaming, "At this rate, I'll have burned out my house." He went tot eh mirror, casuing the image to disappear, "So, now he's block her physically from me. Alright, that may pose some trouble but all I really need is her mind."  
  
He chuckled as his eyes glowed and he saw sarah lying asleep in a room.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah groaned softly as she turned in the bed. Something felt different. She could feel the soft silk directly on her skin. She gaspee and opned her eyes. She was naked under the silk covers and looked to her side in shock, seeing a smirking Jareth leaning on hi elbow, also under the covers. From the appearance of his bare chest, Sarah assumed he was not clothed either. She squirmed away, clinging to the sheets and hugging them to her as she got out of the bed with the wine red silk sheets wrapped around her. She noticed candles buring everywhere in the room, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Jareth chuckled, "Sarah, is it really that hard to see? I'm seducing you. You are lovely when you're helpless."  
  
Sarah hugged herself tighter as he sat up, appearing as he might leave the bed too. "No," she raised her hand, "Please, just stay there."  
  
"Now why should I do that?" He got up and Sarah clenched her eyes shut, peeking only once and realizing he was wearing knee length shorts. She sighed with relief. He chuckled darkly, coming to her as she tried to back away, almost stumbling on the sheets, "You will be a lot of fun."  
  
"You mean..." "Of coarse I've done nothing yet. I like you awake. No fun otherwise."  
  
Sarah blushed furiously, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Oh, you know. I love a conquest. You have certainly been a challenge. You were right to doubt me. I'm not that trusting and frankly I'm tired of playing nice guy." He smiled wolfishly.  
  
Sarah gave a small cry as she tripped on the sheets and fell backwards. Jareth was soon there atop her, grinning, "Wanna play cat and mouse?"  
  
She squirmed to get away. He picked her up in his arms, casuing the sheets to wrapp tighter like a cocoon, stilling her movements with his look. Sarah had the familar feeling of being paralyzed like the first time. She could only feel tears of fear coming down her cheeks. Jareth set her on the bed, lying beside her and traced his hand where her tear had been and licking his fingers. "Remember that spell from before? How about we bring it back, hmmmm? Might make you more willing."  
  
Sarah wanted to scream. Her voice wasn't working, she could do nothing. She shivered as Jareth slowly pulled the sheets from her, lower and lower. She pleaded with her eyes for him to stop. What had happened? Jareth had returned to his former self and it crushed her. She could feel the cold air on her chest, his hands on her face like ice as she closed her eyes.  
  
She suddenly opened them with a start and sat up. She blinked at her unfamilar surroundings. She was on a bed, fully clothed.  
  
A dream, she breathed. Just a horrible dream. She felt a small sting in her chest and then it was gone. She shivered, curling up against the pillows. What had she seen before? Her mind blurred of the events from before but she made a fool of herself.  
  
She brought part of the covers over her, trying to warm up. The pillows, oh how much they smelled of Jareth. But her emotions were in turmoil now. Doubts fired in her mind after such a dream.  
  
She crawled out of the bed, blankets wrapped about her shoulders and dragging behind her. She looked in a mirror and saw her beragged appearance. She then looked about her surroundings.  
  
It was a large bedroom, a big fireplace at on wall, two glass doors leading out to a balconey and a dark rug on the floor. There was a wardrobe and an elegant table near by, as well as the tall four-post bed with dark curtains gathered at each post and a canopy above. But what caught her attention was a large elegantly silver framed full-length mirror on one wall. It seemed to sparkled as she neared it. When she stood before it, it glowed over and soon a tall white haired woman stood there, her hair down past her feet and a white silk dress gently hugging her. She had a gentle appearance and her forehead glowed though Sarah could not see it or her eyes. She could only see the lower half of her face. She blinked, looking curiouslly at the lady.  
  
"Hello, Sarah. I have been waiting for you." Her voice was like a whispered echo.  
  
Sarah was surprised. The lady almost seemed familar but she could not place her, "Who are you? How do you know me?"  
  
"I wish I could answer these things, child. But like Felara, I cannot. You will learn on your own." The lady frowned sadly, "You do not dream well."  
  
Sarah nodded, "I have such disturbing dreams, especially this last one. It's as if my doubts are growing stronger."   
  
The lady nodded, "It is induced, I'm afraid. Sarah, you must fight these doubts. Jareth means you no harm." She reached out her hand, almost looking as if she'd leave the mirror, "I wish I could comfort you, to let you know who Jareth really is, what he is like. Search your heart, the answer lies there."  
  
Deja vu. This sounded so familar. "What do I do for now? How do I look at Jareth the same after this?"  
  
The lady was silent, then spoke softly, "Peraps you should not. It may be wise, for the time being, that the two of you should not be alone together for a while."  
  
"Jareth might not understand this."  
  
The lady looked away for a moment and then faced her again, "He does now. Do not fear, child. He understands now though he won't remember how. Perhaps things will improve one day between the two of you? Then you will need to eventually tell him of these dreams. He needs to know."  
  
"Perhaps. Thank you." There was a soft tapping at the door and the lady disappeared, "Be well, Sarah."  
  
Hoggle peered in, "Sarah?"  
  
Sarah returned the blankets to the bed and went to the door, "Hi, Hoggle."  
  
Hoggled jumped a bit and then smiled, "You feelin' alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
He nodded, "Jareth thought you'd like some supper. You hungry?"  
  
Sarah noticed for the first time that it was evening, as the sun was lowering in the sky. She nodded, "Sure."  
  
When she got to the dining room, Jareth wasn't there. Not wishing to ask why, as she felt she already knew. She sat down at the table and looked at Hoggle near the door, "Aren't you joining me?"  
  
"nah, I gots my own food back home. You enjoys yaself," and he left.  
  
Feeling very alone, Sarah ate in silence, listening to the soft echo of her small movements. Well, she had her wish and did't see Jareth that evening or for the next few days. She felt bad. Perhaps she had been too hasty. But she couldn't look at him now, not the same way.  
  
Then why did she still have the nagging feeling that she was missing something? 


	8. Meeting

I'm pleased to announce that the reviews count for this story has reached the big 50!! *they love! sniff!* I wanted to let you know I may have some difficulties posting, seeing as our college computers are being blocked by some stupid block sit. It's cause of the Christian High School here. But don't panic. I will continue and hopefully nothing goes wrong. Just to let you know.   
  
I wanna thank my regulars, Unicorn Lady (love your stories, please add more to "The Searcher". You got me reading Harry Potter now *^^* Always said I wouldn't. Now I've finished!!!), Sky Dragon (I just love reading your comments), Usagi Tsukino ( I get a good laugh at each time you beg for more! Very encouraging ^^), crystal moon2004(always encouraging), traeumenHerz(always giving helpful hints. Yeah, I'll work on getting a beta reader, once someone shows interest), Melissa Davis (wow! My fave author comes and visits!), and to all I have not mentioned(sorry, not much time to say all), thank you all for your continuing support and patience. I've been doing a lot of reading of other fics and I love them! Maybe one day Cousin D will drop by? Hmmm, D, are you out there? *sigh* Now, on with the show!  
  
*~SFS~*  
  
Chapter Eight  
--------------  
Meeting  
--------  
  
Birds chirped as he played his flute, the wind breezing through the trees. He heard a sudden snap and jumped, hiding behind the large boulder.  
  
A girl, maybe 18 or 19, slowly came out of the woods and into the small glen. She looked around as if searching for something. He sighed. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her long dark hair was intricately braided about her head while the rest flowed freely to her waist. Her dress gently hugged her and flowed below, a pale blue and she moved like a moonbeam, a certain sparkle about her. He frowned a bit. She didn't appear to be neither human nor fae. Her skin was a paler color, like milk. Slowly he came from behind the rock.  
  
The girl gasped. He smiled. Must be the ears and the eyebrows. They usually did startle most others. "Welcome, my lady. Thou hast found mine hiding place."  
  
She spoke quietly, like a sweet whisper, still surprised, "I was enchanted by a melody and it drew me from the path. Pray tell, was it thee?"  
  
He held up the flute, smiling, "It was I who played but I may not think it enchanting."  
  
"Oh, but it was," she came forward, then stopped, blushing, "Forgive me, I should not have interrupted. I shall leave," she turned to the wood.  
  
"No," he said suddenly, feeling a bit awkward, "Stay. It is not often that I have a beautiful maiden visit my grove. Let me show thee a bit of it?" he offered his arm.  
  
The girl smiled and nodded, taking his arm.  
  
After about half an hour they stood where she had first appeared, "I had a lovely time, thank you."  
  
He smiled, "The pleasure was all mine," he kissed her hand and looked into her eyes, so dark and lovely. she did as well, they couldn't tear their eyes away from each other. As they leaned closer there was a sudden sound of voices not far off, calling for someone. The girl turned to the woods and started to it. He didn't let her go, "wait, thou wilt need a guide through there. Had it not been for my flute, thou wouldest not have found this place. It is harder yet to leave."  
  
Blushing, she nodded.  
  
Soon they reached the forest path, the voices not far down the path. She turned, "I thank thee again." Turning, she ran nimbly down the path.  
  
"Wait," he called, "Shall I see thee again?"  
  
She looked back as she ran, her face saddened, "I fear not. Farewell."  
  
Then she was gone. He sighed. No, she was not of this place and somehow it seemed impossible he'd ever see her again. He went back to his grove, jumping nimbly onto the large boulder and sat down, gazing into the small pool below. He heard a sudden chuckle, "Well played."  
  
He frowned, looking at the source, "It was not a play and you know it."  
  
A dark hair fae stood in a high tree, smirking at the man below. Nimbly, he landed on the ground and walked to him, "Come now brother. You desire this one very much. And she is ripe for the picking."  
  
"I will not hear such fowl comment from thee!" he thundered, pointing a finger at him as he leapt from the boulder. The other mockingly gestured to himself, "I make such comments? My, why the sudden formality? We are not in the court nor in royal presence." Then he stopped himself, sweeping a ridiculous bow, "Forgive me, I forget I am in royal presence. I humbly apologise." He smirked.  
  
The man frowned, "That will do. I will hear no more." He walked away a bit, leaning on the boulder, "I never asked to be king."  
  
"No," the other spat, "Just decided to be born first. As if you ever fought against the right for ruling. No, you accepted, fawning humble acceptance. And now you pretend this girl means nothing. Spell her, take her away. Make her your wench!"  
  
The angered man suddenly came at the other, kicking him to the ground, a sword suddenly at the fallen man's throat, "I said, do not speak of her like that," his voice seethed. He stepped back, sheathing his sword.  
  
The other coughed a bit, holding his chest as he rose, "You attacked me?"  
  
The other looked sternly at him, "If you were not my brother, I'd have marked you for life!"  
  
The other stared, then he sneered, "I see you have great love for me. Fae struck is indeed a harsh punishment." He suddenly smiled, giving a bow, "As you say, you have no play with her. So be it. But who's to stop any other who will?"  
  
The angered man spun, sword drawn. The other was gone but he heard his voice echoing, "Do not fear, brother. I harbour no hard feelings," he laughed, his voice disappearing, "Not yet," he whispered.  
  
He again put away his sword, glaring at the spot where his brother had been, then sadly shaking his. What had happened to the little brother he once knew? What had changed him? He had been so much more angered when their father died and he was crowned heir to a kingdom he knew nothing about. His brother had left in an angry state that day.  
  
Jealousy? Why? Did he not know they would always be together, that they were all each other had? Their mother had died when the younger one was born and only he, crowned prince, remembered her, her laughter, her smile, gold hair and the smell of roses wafting around her. He'd been three when she died.  
  
He sighed, wishing for guidance in this. His brother was right on one thing though. He did hold a fancy for this girl. But he'd never see her again. Right?  
  
Putting it out of his mind, he continued playing his flute.  
  
* * *  
  
A restless Jareth sat sleeping in his throne, waking very little. A lady appeared glowing, looked at him and then walked over to a tall mirror she made appear. It fogged over and the white dressed lady appeared, her face still half shadowed.  
  
The lady before the mirror curtsied. The mirror woman chuckled, "Felara, you needn't be formal. You are still as family to me."  
  
"I'm sorry. It was just out of habit. Forgive me for calling you."  
  
"It is important, I expect," she looked over at Jareth, "He sleeps?"  
  
"By his own free will. He dreams as well. Perhaps we could help?"  
  
The other shook her head sadly, "We cannot interfere. These things must happen on their own."  
  
"How then could the others be brought to it? I know many have not but these have. Are not these two just as important?"  
  
"Yes, they are but you realise, necessity brought the others forth. They who remember who they were did so with little help."  
  
Felara tried again, "But is not this dark one a reason to awaken these thoughts? He may win otherwise."  
  
The mirror glowed a bit brighter then dimmed, "No, it cannot happen. We cannot bring back everything, it would be dangerous. But we can induce a little thought. The identities are still hidden, for their own sake."  
  
Felara nodded, "It will do. I hope that it may help."  
  
The white lady nodded as well and looked at Jareth, her hands posed as if releasing something. A soft light appeared and, like a sparkling mist, floated toward and surrounded Jareth's head. It looked as if it absorbed through and then it was gone. The lady dropped her hands and turned to Felara, "You may take care of Sarah. I must depart. My time is limited here. Be well, Felara," and the mirror vanished.  
  
Felara sighed and looked at Jareth, whispering, "Remember, King. Please, you have to for the sake of your kingdom. And your love."  
  
* * *  
  
He entered the court as hushed talking happened in small groups here and there. He approached the throne where the king and Queen were talking with other counsel members. Going to one knee, he bowed, "Your majesties."  
  
They turned and King Oberon smiled, "Ah, Prince. I thank thee for joining us."  
  
"I came as soon as I could," he rose, "May I ask why I was summoned?"  
  
Queen Titania smiled, her golden-red hair waving as she moved, "We have a guest in our court. We could not find thee before so thou were not introduced." She gestured to a small group and a tall girl emerged, her chocolate coloured hair elegantly braided on her head and a soft dress of pale blue. He gasped as she deemed a little startled as well, but then hid it with a dazzling smile.  
  
"Prince, I am please to introduce Princess Quafina of Endora. Princess, Ediean, Prince of the Underground."  
  
The princess curtsied as he bowed, still in shock, "I am pleased to meet thee, prince."  
  
He took her hand, raising it to his lips, "As am I," he said, kissing her hand and softly saying for only her ears, "again."  
  
She blushed slightly as he stepped back. Queen Titania smiled, "The princess will be staying with us for a week or two. Her aunt felt the experience would be good for her." This causing the princess to look away, embarrassed. Titania continued, "I thought that perhaps that thee, good prince, could guide her through our kingdom."  
  
He grinned, "I would be honoured."  
  
Titania and Oberon both nodded and continued their discussion with councilmen and officials. He offered his arm, which she graciously took, as he led them out of the court. As the large doors were closed behind them and they walked down the hall, she chuckled, "Fancy us meeting again."  
  
"Quite amusing," he agreed, "Thou didst not tell me that thee were a princess."  
  
She grinned, "Thou did not ask."  
  
"Endora? I knew thou were not from here but I have never heard of that place. Pray tell, where is it?"  
  
She looked away, "Far away," she said quietly. She released his arm as they reached a large window, and went forward, gazing out. Concerned, he stepped forward, "Forgive me, my lady, but have said something to offend thee?"  
  
She shook her head not turning, "It is not thee. It is... nothing." She seemed to swipe quickly at her face and turned, smiling, "Tell me, is Ediean thine real name? It did not sound quite right."  
  
Taken aback, he spoke, "Why... how... actually, not it is not. It is a name used in court when others who are not of the court are present. To protect our real identities in case of trouble. But how did you..."  
  
"Oh," she grinned, "I'm not sure. It has been a gift of mine since I was a child. I could take things from peoples minds without trying, just by their feeling."  
  
"An empath?" he spoke quietly to himself, then gave quite the cocky grin, "I'm guessing thou art not Quafina either?"  
  
She gave a surprised look, about to question when he tapped his head. She grinned.  
  
"Same reason, I suppose." She nodded, "Ridiculous protocol, I think. But new names are intriguing. May I know thine real name?"  
  
He told her as she did him. "Would it be all right if while outside the court, we may drop formality?" she asked, "It does get rather tiring."  
  
He chuckled and agreed. Taking his arm again as he led them through the castle, she smiled, "I believe we shall be great friends."   



	9. Darkness

Sooo, it's been a while, I know and I've been busy with "The Forgotten One". It's been getting as popular as this one. On a happy note, one of my poems is getting PUBLISHED!!! It's sooo amazing! In a book called "The Silence Within". It's coming out this summer and the poem is titled "A Daughter's Love" so look for it if you can. I'm getting paid $69 American, which is more here and it's entered into the semi-finals of a contest for about I think $10 000 or something like that. The best part, I can do a little bio about myself, really getting my writing flying. But I should get to my story as you are all anxiously waiting for it.  
  
Like to thank my readers: Sky Dragon (My most faithful. I love reading your reviews. 'Goblin king commands it?' XD Great! LOL), Unicorn Lady (I always love having you read my stuff. You are an amazing writer and I can't wait for more of "The Searcher"), Sara Beth (another faithful. Always asking more:) ), Silver Space (The begging eyes are cute. LOL), Melissa Davis (One of my fave writer. I love your reviews), and to all other readers, thank you so much! I'm also looking for a Beta Reader, if any would like to volunteer. I'm especially asking Unicorn Lady or Melissa Davis. Also, my pen name will have a little alteration to it but never fear. It isn't a big one. I'm changing it to Faerie Star. It shouldn't effect searching for my name, I don't think or change links. The basic name it still there. Anyway, may we continue.  
  
*~SFS~*  
  
Disclaimer: Yada yada and so one and so forth. Dar is mine, as well as Felara and any other characters that may pop up that you don't know. the rest, Jim Henson.  
  
Chapter Nine  
-------------  
Darkness  
---------  
  
Jareth woke, blinking. It was not yet morning. Tiredly, he rose and headed for his room. Carefully checking to see if Sarah had left, he entered and lay on his bed, looking at the canopy of the bed. Turning to his side he held a pillow, sighing. It smelt of Sarah, sweet rose scent.  
  
He clenched his eyes shut. What did the dream mean? Why couldn't he see the faces, hear their true names? But the court he recognised, it and the king and queen. strange he did not remember seeing these unknown faces. But then so much was missing, a large chunk of it and he didn't know why. Felara had said it was vital that he remember. But how could he remember what was not there?"  
  
it frustrated him greatly. After tossing a bit, he fell into a troubled sleep, the nagging feeling that he was missing something, running through his mind until darkness overcame him.  
  
* * *  
  
He enjoyed showing this girl around. As a week passed quickly, they enjoyed riding, exploring the wood, playing tricks on officials and generally having fun.  
  
Queen Titania watched from a window in the palace, grinning at the couple walking through the garden below. Yes, it would be perfect.  
  
Laughing as well as out of breath, the girl sat down on a bench in the garden and he soon joined her, grabbing her from behind and sending her laughing again.  
  
"I can't believe how easy that was," she chuckled, "Running through the garden without anyone seeing. Hoo hoo, if only the guardians could see it. they would be so displeased." That sent her laughing again.  
  
He chuckled, "Are they that strict?"  
  
"Yes, sometimes," she sighed as he sat down beside her, "I sometimes feel I'm in prison. But I suppose it's worse for my cousin. She wished to visit here more often but it seemed she gets tied down with more lessons to learn and all such nonsense. But then, she will one day be queen of her kingdom so I suppose that adds pressure. Do you know of the human kingdom?"  
  
"Yes actually," he replied, "We share a peace with them though sometimes I worry things will someday go to head."  
  
Her brow creased worriedly, "Really? my cousin has fallen for one who lives there. I hope it is not a mistake."  
  
He smiled, "I believe I know who and he is a good man."  
  
"Brother." A dark hair fae strode toward them, smiling, "Why, who is this lovely lady?"  
  
his brother sighed, "Princess Quafina, meet Prince Darren, my brother."  
  
"How do you do," she nodded as he took her hand. "Quite well," he looked sly as he kissed her hand, causing her to gasp slightly involuntarily.   
  
"Ediean, why had you not told me of her highness' presence here? I would well have liked to meet her sooner," he grinned, "So that we may have been better... aquatinted."  
  
For some reason she shivered at his words and Ediean took her hand as a comfort. "Darren, thou rarely hath come to court. I would think thee not interested in royal affairs."  
  
"Oh, I am," he looked slightly in Quafina's direction, "I am."  
  
She moved closer to Ediean. Darren gave a stout bow, "Nice to have met thee, Princess," and he left.  
  
She was shaking as he held her arms, "Why does he seem so cold?"  
  
He held her to him, "I don't know. Something has happened to my brother and it seems worse even now. I wish I knew."  
  
He noticed for the first time how close they were. This was the first time he had held her. Blushing she looked up, right into the eyes that gazed down. They were drawn together and for the first time, they shared a kiss.  
  
The sound like a soft 'yes' was heard and they glanced about, "Did you hear that?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." They walked hand in hand out of the garden.  
  
* * *  
  
"What? Close the Gates? But why?"  
  
Because we believe a threat may come to this place. We cannot allow anyone through." Oberon spoke sternly.  
  
"And yet you allow the humans through? They are the threat," he argued.  
  
Oberon rose, "That will do. This 'threat' thou speakith of cannot be here. it is unheard of. the humans are a peace with us. These 'rumours' are just that. Why would the humans break our sacred treaty? (AN: Deja vu, anyone?) Thou would do well not to speak of it."  
  
"And what of the other kingdom. Surely you can see no threat there. It is because of them we've had peace this long."  
  
"Actually," Titania spoke up, "it was their idea. the queen had suggested it for both our protection. Apparently danger will come from outside."  
  
"Rubbish!" he argued, "The threat lies in the humans. They are being deceived by... by... I'm not sure what. But it is there. Already it attacks even this court!"  
  
"Prince Ediean!" Oberon thundered, "Thou darest to defy even this court?!"  
  
"It is because of thy councilmen that thine judgement has been corrupted."  
  
"How dare you!" Oberon spoke in a harsh whisper, all formalities dropped. The small group of men near by glared as if planning something for the prince. Oberon looked to do something dangerous to the young man before Titania laid a gentle hand on his arm and whispering to him. His anger dimmed little but her looked back to the prince," Because of my queen's good nature, you are spared my full wrath. You defy me, Prince. My own counsel will I keep. Leave this court if ever you wish to breathe again!"  
  
Ediean frowned, "This may very well be your last mistake, majesty." He bowed to the queen and with a swish of his cape, left the court forever.  
  
It had been months since the visit but still his love did visit. But now it would be in secret. It was maddening. Why had the court not been willing to reason? Could it be that it was here already? No, he wouldn't believe it, but he knew there were fae who were being influenced by something. Already he knew of one.  
  
His brother. He disappeared weeks ago and he was afraid of what might become of Darren. he seemed very intent on doing something before he had vanished.  
  
Sighing, he arrived at his secret glen, sat atop the boulder and began playing his flute.  
  
She would be coming soon and sure enough a lone figure appeared from the woods soon after.  
  
He smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
He watched from his mirror, the events passing. It seemed Jareth did dream after all as he was tossing a bit as he slept. Dar kept his hand to his chin, stroking the stubble there as he waved the other over the mirror and saw Sarah. She too slept but peacefully. He fumed. No enchantment could he use on her. She was protected.  
  
"Curse you, Jareth. Still, you can't protect her mind. It will be difficult but I'll find a loophole. Perhaps I should mess with yours." He chuckled and the mirror returned to Jareth. Dar began saying something indecipherable and a dark mist wafted over the mirror. His eyes glowed and then returned normal, the mist gone. He smiled, "Whatever you're dreaming, let's make it unpleasant."  
  
* * *  
  
Darkness, the woods growing cold. What was happening? This didn't feel right. The woods disappeared entirely and he was in a black void. he looked around, confused.  
  
"Why?"  
  
the voice came from behind. He spun and there she stood, her hair held back loosely and wearing a simple white gown. her face was pale and tears stood in her eyes, "Why?" she asked again.  
  
He couldn't understand but words left him anyway, "I did not forget. You were not there, I couldn't find you. I tried."  
  
"You left." Her words cut like deep blades, so sad in sound.  
  
"No," he protested, going forward, his voice choking back the growing sadness and fear in him, "I would never abandon you, my love."  
  
Tears fell from her eyes as she brought her hands to her chest, "Why? Why did you leave? Why?!" She brought her hands to her face, weeping as a wind seemed to blow. She was being pulled away.  
  
"No!" he ran after but it was like staying in one spot. She grew farther and farther away until suddenly a darkness took hold of her. She cried out as flames burst forth where she had stood.  
  
"NOOOO!!" he cried in agony, falling to his knees, tears falling. Suddenly he saw glowing eyes over the flames and a dark laughter. He cried out her name as the flames burned brighter and the dark laughter grew.  
  
* * *  
  
He sprung up, sweat dripping from his face and gasping for air. His heart felt as if it would burst from his chest. After a bit, Jareth levelled his breathing and beating heart but could not calm down. Quickly he transported to Sarah's room and rushed to her bed.  
  
She slept peacefully. He sighed with great relief. Somehow that dream had caused him to think instantly of Sarah. Perhaps he was growing to be more like this man in his dream. He ran a heavy hand through his messed hair. Why did he feel he should not be here, with her alone? The feeling beat at him but he wanted to fight it. That dream had awakened something in him and it rushed with pain at not being able to stay right here.  
  
Sarah mumbled in her sleep as she turned on her side. Jareth grinned. Gently he pushed aside the hair from her face. Face like pale moonlight.(AN: Ooo, hint to a future series II)  
  
The thought startled him. but before he could contemplate it, a rustle at the door sounded Hoggle coming with breakfast. Jareth quickly disappeared and returned to his throne room, his appearance neater as morning light began to creep in. Wearily, Jareth sat down on the steps in the middle of the room. It was very uncanny of him but he really didn't take notice. he had too much on his mind.  
  
"highness?" a goblin guard happened to come and seemed surprised to see his king sitting on the floor.  
  
"It's nothing, Stickle, "Jareth muttered, "Go about your duties."  
  
the guard nodded and left. Sighing, Jareth watched the rising sun for a bit and then stood up, frustrated. Could it be that this 'force' was now attacking him in his dreams? He clenched his fist. How dare they even try.  
  
"Hoggle!" he spoke loudly. The dwarf came in hurriedly, "yes, your majesty?"  
  
"I am going out to search for this menace. Watch over Sarah while I'm gone."  
  
Hoggle, taken quite by surprise, quickly nodded. Jareth summoned a crystal, tossing it to Hoggle, "Hold this and call me if trouble arises." and then he disappeared, reappearing at the same wall from the day before.  
  
"We're going to meet, one way or another." He went owl and again tried the wall. He went right through! Seemed this spelled wall only stopped his fae form. He found himself flying over a beautiful meadow, surrounded by woods. They looked normal but could feel the darkness. He's been here before, not just when he saved Sarah but sometime long ago.  
  
the Black Forest. Memories of it floated from his time with the fae court. A place of enchantment and danger for those who did not know it well. his eyes narrowed. that's what seemed familiar when he saved Sarah. But what made her go through a wall? Unless she didn't see a wall. But this place... was it not gone forever? When the fae had been attacked so long ago and were basically destroyed, the forest had been burned. Hadn't it? Jareth could not remember all exactly. A large part of his memory seemed to be severed from him, barely leaving a breadcrumb trail to follow. Something began to nag at his mind. All this seemed to remind him of his past, leading up to that moment where he could no longer recall anything else. By chance was he suppose to recall that memory? Felara had spoke of something like that. Was this it?  
  
his sharp owl senses suddenly picked something out. A particularly dark part of the woods seemed to glow a bit, flash once and then fade, like a lightening storm. Curious, Jareth glided down into an open glen where the charred remains of a manor stood. It must have been elegant once but now it was mostly darkened structure supports and frames. A quarter of it was still whole but badly burned, vines and moss growing over it. Apparently someone still lived there as a firelight glow came from a few windows on the ground floor.  
  
As Jareth alighted on a tree branch near by a window, he was suddenly assaulted with flashing images: a woman's laughter, kids playing, crying, the manor before it was burned, an angry face, feeling of betrayal, crying out a name, fire licking up the walls of a room, a woman's scream.  
  
his feathers ruffled as he shuddered. the scream seemed to echo around him, fading. This place... it held such sadness and anger. And yet a faint trace of a long ago happiness. Glancing about he looked through a window where he saw someone pacing about in the room. There was a bit of a crack in the windowpane and words floated outside.  
  
"Curses! Why me?! Where is he? Why can I not see him?!" the man seemed to be yelling this at a mirror. Very curious, Jareth thought. Then something really caught his attention. "Jareth, you can't hide. You'll be dead and I'll have that girl again! Oh yes, she will have the time of her life!" he was very cynical at this and laughed like a mad man.  
  
Jareth's eyes narrowed. He would have charged the window but for a small voice in his head that stopped him. Not yet. It wasn't time. Frustrated, Jareth flew off, not understanding that inner voice. One thing was clear however, and it stood out more then the rest.  
  
He had found the dark on.  



	10. Loved

It'sOnlyForever10 Ooh, are you guys in for a treat. This chapter is promised to be a good one and I want you all on the edge of your seats. After a long time of thinking and creating, this story is nearly finished. Well, at least this series. Or should it be? Haha, I love suspense and if you guys think it should be continued once the final chapter is in, let me know. This isn't the final chapter yet so don't worry. I like trying out different endings so once I'm finished, let me know if it needs more added. I sure hope you guys like this after all your great patience. Sorry for it taking so long. Both stories are keeping busy and soon I'll start working at my new job this summer so please continue with your patience and support. I'm trying my best to entertain you the best I know how. So, here we go. 

Thanks Silver Surfer, Aurora, Usagi-chan, Jordan, Unicorn Lady (Still wanting to hear more of Searcher), Melissa Davis and all my wonderful reviewers. Sorry, I'm not on the net right now so I can't check out all the names right now but you are all important to me. It's a great honor to write for such an appreciate audience. I'm still looking for a Beta Reader and if any want to volunteer, email me. The perks? Ah come one, think about. You get to read what everyone else wants to before they do. Appealing? Let me know. I might just have to ask my sister but I know that would ruin it for her and she is busy too. Haha, she always says, "If I don't read it, I won't get anxious to read more when its done." She always does. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Jim Henson's wonderful production of Labyrinth or the characters. Felara, Dar, the mysterious lady and others are mine. Titania and Oberon are borrow from Shakespeare. Cha! 

*>~SFS~*

It's Only Forever

Chapter Ten   
Loved

Sarah wandered the castle glancing at a portrait here, a statue there but really not paying attention. It had been about two weeks since the incident and as Felara had promised, she never saw Jareth alone. But something became evident during that time as well. Jareth seemed preoccupied, either pacing, searching the library or suddenly leaving the castle quite quickly. He no longer seemed to pay her any attention. 

She sighed. But wasn't this what she wanted? Sarah shook her head. She no longer knew what she wanted. She thought of the times they had spent together and she did miss those times. Had she been to quick to judge him? All because of some silly dream. 

Dreams. Hadn't Felara told Sarah that she should speak to Jareth about her dreams? Why hadn't she? It always seemed to slip her mind. Perhaps now would be the time. But that meant... alone. No, she needed to understand herself before telling of them. Perhaps the books in the library. They might give insight to these people she always saw in her dreams. Maybe they really existed. Only one way to find out. 

She entered the library, finding it empty and walked by shelves, glancing at titles. Quite suddenly she saw a very old looking book in a forgotten corner, covered in dust with a few finger prints of recent use. _History of The Fae _the title read. For some reason Sarah felt drawn to take it down and carefully she brought it to a nearby armchair by the fireplace. She lifted each page gently until she suddenly stopped two thirds through the book and came across the heading _The Tragic End of the Fae Court._ Sarah read of betrayal, an unknown force that took the earth and destroyed through trickery and a power unknown. No one knew of its coming except for those who joined it and one other. 

A prince. Sarah let out a small gasp as something flashed before her, a man, too quick to see his face. She shook her head and continued reading. What followed that history was the story of that prince. His mother died when he was a child, he had a younger brother... Sarah shivered involuntarily, not knowing why... his father had declared him heir to an unknown kingdom and... he had had a true love. For some reason Sarah felt as if she could hear the soft melody of a flute playing. Still she kept reading. 

She had been from another kingdom, the relative of its rulers. The kingdom's origins were blurred on the page as if not to be known. Sarah squinted bu still could not make the words out. 

"It's no good," a voice spoke, "I've tried already." Sarah looked up and Jareth was standing nearby. She glanced about nervously for Hoggle but he was no where to be found. She looked uneasily at Jareth whose face betrayed the pain he felt at her nervous nature, "Would you rather I leave?" 

Sarah relaxed somewhat, saddened by the pain she had caused him, "No. You can stay." 

He smiled a little and gestured for another chair, taking a seat, "I've been reading from that book as well, though I don't understand why, and always I stop there, trying to decipher those words. But it's no use." 

Sarah nodded, "i'm curious to know where she's from but why should I be? It just doesn't make sense." She began reading aloud, not really knowing why, "'Queen Titania wished the prince to show the princess the kingdom and during her stay, a love was born betwixt them.'" 

Jareth's face seemed to take on a curious look as she read on, "'His brother, a disturbed man, who did seem to hate his brother, seemed unhappy by this for he too was taken by this princess' beauty and lusted to make her his."" Sarah's face screwed up in disgust, "Sick man." 

Jareth chuckled at her expression, still feeling a nagging in his mind about what she read. She continued, "'A time came after she had left where a threat appeared before both kingdoms. the prince insisted on traitors in the court and amongst the humans they shared a peace with. In disgrace he was banished from the court, called a fool for such thoughts. He did not believe the other kingdom could carry the threat but rather the humans were and a force he didn't understand. Already he suspected his own brother who had vanished weeks before.'" 

"'Though the kingdoms entries had been sealed shut, the two lovers still met in secret. She worried for her cousin whose love was to a human and her prince assured her all would be right for them. They met often in a secret glen, no one knows where, but always she was guided by the melody of his flute.'" Sarah's breath quickened. It was so familiar, this story... its description. Jareth's face also seemed haunted or was that just the shadows cast by the fire? 

Rain began to patter on the large windows, a low rumble of thunder sounding as Sarah read on, "'After his banishment from the court, the prince once again met with his love, telling her of the growing danger and promising never to leave her and to meet with him again after that, where they were to marry. It was the last time they met.'" Sarah grew very pale, visibly shaking. She couldn't breath, "This is too spooky," she whispered. 

"Sarah," Jareth, his own voice shaken, took her hand, leaning forward, "What is it?" 

Sarah swallowed hard, knowing she had to tell him. Tell him everything about her dreams, "Jareth, I've seen this." She spoke of her dreams and as she did a dawning of shock came over Jareth's face. He told her of his similar dreams as well and Sarah grew more shaken. 

"But why do we dream of them? Who are they?" 

Jareth looked at the book, 'Read on. Perhaps we may find out what became of them." 

Swallowing, she did, holding dearly to his hand, her voice somewhat still shaking, "'Return she did but could not find her prince's glen. Instead she found the burning remains of a fae village...'" Sarah choked a bit and Jareth gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Smiling weakling she continued, "'Searching for the home of her love she was found by a dark man, seen by no one. She was told of her prince's betrayal of her, that he had left a coward, abandoning his people. Unbelieving she was shown a vision of his running and death by the hand of humans,'" again Sarah choked back a sob, her eyes watering in remembrance of that dream, the emotions. 

"Do you want to stop?" Jareth asked gently. 

She shook her head, "No, I have to know what happened." She read on, "'The princess was taken by this dark man, broken in the knowledge of her love's apparent betrayal of her and of his death. She was taken to this dark man's manor, her will broken and let it be known, this man was the prince's very own brother. He had what he wanted even as the fae kingdom burned around him, but still his wishes were not fulfilled for he lusted for his brother's kingdom as well and knew his brother must die ere it be his. Yes, his brother still lived and did make his way to the manor.'" Here the words blurred in places again. Sarah made out what she could, "'Fight insued... fire took the house... left his... love... to die.'" Sarah stared at the page in sadness, looking at Jareth, tears filling her eyes, "He left her to die. He didn't even try to save her. She died, thinking him dead." 

Jareth was still, amazement on his face and yet unbelief filled his mind. No, that was not it. But how would he know? "Are there any pictures of them?" 

Carefully, Sarah turned the page and slowly lifted the gauze that covered the pages. Utter shock and horror covered her face and the book fell to the floor with crash as she rose quickly, steeping away, hands to her mouth. Jareth got up, going to her, "What? What is it, Sarah?" 

With a shaky finger she pointed to the book on the floor. Jareth looked and in the firelight two faces were portrayed on each page. Lightening flashed from outside on the faces as Jareth was filled with utter shock. 

The faces were of him and Sarah. 

Sarah suddenly jerked as if hit and fell to the floor in a dead faint. 

"Sarah? Sarah!" Jareth knelt beside her, grasping her head and shaking her gently, worry written all over his face. "Please," he whispered, "Wake up." 

Sarah remained still. Yet it was evident that her eyes did move about quickly behind her lids. 

* * * 

"My dear," the voice slithered behind her ear. She spun around from looking out the window. It seemed the world did burn all around her. She paled at the dark haired man who grinned wickedly, "What would you have of me, Darren?" she whispered. 

"Oh, that I could have thee," he spoke, "But still thou doth resist me." 

"Drop the formality, Darren," she spoke disdainfully as she again looked out the tall window, "You are not even of the royal court yet you think yourself their equal." 

He grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him closely, "I am more then they ever were!" he roared in her face, anger twitching in his eye. Trembling inside, she held strong not to show it, looking him in the eye. He calmed down, lessening his grip and with his other hand, stroking her face and pressing his lips hard to hers. The feeling burned into her and she turned away in disgust and he smirked, "Resisting will help you nothing. Sooner or later you will yield." 

"You disgrace your brother's memory! But then I suppose you never had any honor. How easy it was for you to join this evil and become powerful, getting what you want. Why can you not leave me to my grief and take your winnings? The fae are dead and you are to blame and yet it is not enough, is it?" 

"No," he hissed, pressing closer that she was pressed against the wall near the window, "I still have you and you will be mine!" 

Angrily she spat in his face. Slowly, he swiped at his face, gripping her tighter that she winced in pain. His eyes seemed to swirl like a dark mist and she felt paralyzed. "Yes," he whispered, "You will. Not much longer. You will." He turned and left, leaving her as she sank to the floor, choking back sobs, scrubbing her lips with her hand and holding herself close. Tears falling down her face, she laid a hand on the cool window pain and looked to the sky. The moon shone full yet dark clouds seemed to clasp it as if death itself was coming to claim it. Hot tears spilt again as she whispered names dear to her. Would she ever see her family again? She had to warn them but was it already too late? 

"My love," she whispered, "Why did you leave? Please, come back to me." She lent against the window, wishing the coolness to soothe her. She knew nothing could bring him back. She was alone with a mad man. Nothing could save her. 

A cat came and rubbed against her, purring. Absently she stroked it, all a while thinking of her lost love. 

'I am not lost to you.' It was a whisper that startled her as she glanced at the cat. It seemed to glow and grow until there sat man, smiling. 

She felt as if her breath had been sucked out of her, tears of happiness flowing, "Jareth! Y-you're alive!" she whispered. His grin broadened and they embraced, running his hands through her hair, "I was never dead," he whispered. 

She looked in his eyes, "I thought I had lost you forever." 

"You never will." Gently they kissed, his hand touching her face and wiping away her tears. Regretfully he pulled away, "I must leave. I cannot be seen here and I must face off my brother. Stay here until I return." 

"No," she whispered, "I will never leave your side again." 

He looked sadly at her, "I need to go alone." He could see the fear in her eyes, thinking him to leave her again. He held her face gently, "I will return," he embraced her, "I swear it." 

He kissed her again as she regretfully let him leave, new tears forming. As he left through a door he glanced back to her, "I love you Sarah." and he was gone. 

Once again alone, Sarah wept, whispering, "I love you too, Jareth." 

* * * 

The room felt hot. She found herself running out of the room, searching. She could hear cries of anger, somewhere, the sounds of breaking glass and the sudden heat and smoke that began to form. Coughing she ran down halls, up and down stairs, looking through doors, all the while the smoke growing thicker. Suddenly she came to a room engulfed in flames. Backing away quickly she searched for a door out of the manor. Running upstairs she came to another room with a large window. Quickly she went to it but found it locked. She was about to leave when flames took over the doorway. She was trapped as the room soon filled with flames, licking up the furniture and curtains, cornering her at the window. Coughing hard and filled with terror, she tried to break the window but was not strong enough. 

Suddenly she noticed a fleeing figure down on the ground below. Could it be? No, and yet it looked to be... 

"Jareth!" Frantically she looked for something to break the window. Taking a heavy fire poker she hit the glass but the iron panes held, leaving only small spaces where the glass broke. "Jareth, help me!" she cried but he did not turn or respond but disappeared into the woods. 

"Don't leave me!!" tears fell as the flames came closer. She choked and coughed, falling to her knees, "Nooo!" she cried as she grew weaker, "Jareth, no..." she fell to the floor, her vision blurring. The last she heard was the shattering of glass and wood splintering as the fire claimed the room. Her face grew still, eyes looking at the window as a tear fell and the world went dark. 

* * * 

Sarah awoke with a gasp and saw Jareth's concerned face over her. She sat up pulling away and rising quickly, a hand to her mouth, "You... you left," she gasped, "You left me to die." 

Jareth was confused and yet memories came to him as if a dam had been released, "No, I would never leave you."   
Sarah choked back tears, "I saw you run. You left me without even trying to save me." Her face twisted in agony, "I begged you not to leave and you did!" 

"Sarah, no..." but she ran from the library, ran from the castle and stumbled through the gardens, sobs escaping her, the rain mingling with her tears, soaking her through as lightening and thunder crashed in the night about her. She could hear Jareth calling after her but she continued to run. Emotions rushed through her, memories of another life and it choked her, leaving little breath in her. Somehow she found herself in her garden and she collapsed at the fountain, trying with all her might to keep the sickening feeling her stomach from rising. She rose again as Jareth ran to her. "Stay away!" 

"Sarah, please," he pleaded, "You must come back." 

"No, you betrayed me. You let me die! So many years ago, I don't know how I am here today but I will not be tricked again!" 

Jareth felt helpless. Even as he felt the storm crash about him, memories of a forgotten past came. He recalled a fight, a sword fight with a dark man, an oil lamp crashing to the floor, fire growing as the fight ensued, a hit to the dark man, a knock to the head as he fell and the dark man ran. Waking minutes later, dazed and rushing through the house, finding her room empty, frantically searching for her, hearing his name screamed from above, rushing through the smoke and fire, finding a room engulfed in flames and sarah laying on the floor. He cried out to her, trying to get through but the heat was intense. He couldn't reach her. He saw a window near by and throwing a chair through it, made his way through and onto a thin ledge to the window of the burning room. With a word he caused the window to shatter, pane and all and leapt into the room, picking up Sarah's limp body in his arms and leeping to the ground two stories below, the soft ground breaking his fall. Two thirds of the manor was engulfed in flames as rain began to fall. 

He tried to wake her but she was so pale, badly burned and the breath gone out of her. He tried to heal her and still nothing. dark smudges were on her face and hands, her dress burned in different places and a tear trail was evident on her smudged face. He cried out, holding her close to his breast and shaking as he ran his hands through her dark hair, tears falling like the rain. He could do nothing and agony tore through his heart like knives driven through him. 

He had lost her. 

And here, in this storm he was losing her again, "No Sarah," he caled out, 'i searched you out. But I was too late. I tried and tried," he choked back, "But you were gone." 

"How can I believe you?" she cried in sorrow. Her emotions were in turmoil, some wanting to believe him but still... 

"Here," he thrust out an arm, bringing up his sleeve and she saw a deep scar along his forearm, "I was cut when I went through the window to save you. I never healed it. It was a reminder of my failure." He went to her, kneeling, 'I swore once I would never leave you, that I would protect you and I failed. I will not leave you again, not now, not ever." 

Sarah choked on her tears, both of happiness and surprise. Yes, he loved her and she him. It could be denied no longer as he knelt there before her. 

"Sarah, I tell you now, I have loved you more then life itself and have lived in the knowledge that I failed you. I will not let that happen again." 

Sarah took his hands, "I have loved you as well, I just never saw it. We were forever meant to be together." 

Jareth was filled with joy as he heard those words and held her hands. He looked into her eyes, tears and rain falling on both their faces. "Once, long ago, I asked you something and I ask once again. Lady Sarah, wouldest thou be my wife?" 

Sarah wept for happiness as he looked at her with such love, "Yes, I will." 

His smile widened and he rose, embracing her, "My Sarah, how I've missed you." He looked in her eyes, "Never again shall we be parted." 

"Never," she whispered as they came closer and a soft and gentle kiss was made. Like a clear bell, a _'yes'_ was heard but the two did not seem to notice. They were in their own little heaven as the kiss deepened and they held each other close. Nothing would pull them apart. 

A slow clapping was heard and both turned suddenly to the source as a man walked towards them through the darkness and rain. "How touching," he spoke sarcastically, "A happy reunion and happily ever after. But I think not. I always hated happy endings." 

Sarah gasped, holding tighter to Jareth as Jareth's face darkened and anger filled him. A single word left him like lightening. 

"Dar." 

~@%~@%~@%~ 

So I believe this will be eye candy for all you impatient readers. Hope you enjoyed. In the words of a fellow writer and that cute little hat, 

"Please, leave a contribution in the little box."


	11. Forever

The verdict is in

The verdict is in. This seems to be a big hit with all! And I get many requests to finish it quickly. I know it's been a while between chapters and I do apologize. Now that I'm home from school I have a job and it keeps me busy. But on the good side, I now have my own computer. Actually, I'm typing this up on it. I should be getting Internet connection soon too, once I can get a phone line longs enough to reach the jack in the next room. It was mom's suggestion. Anyway, enough of my chatter, on to the story. One note though. This IS the LAST chapter. I am thinking of continuing it. It will be matching up with another fanfic I have in mind (crossover if you will) but I'm not sure if I should just continue with this story first or crossover with the fanfic. Only problem is if I crossover it'll be a while cause the other story isn't ready yet. So here's the poll question: Finish this story first or wait and crossover eventually? Let me know. Ya know I love your responses.

Thanks to Unicorn Lady, Archaic Tear, Usagi Tsukino (I must say, these three have been very faithful J ), Crystal Moon, Sarah Beth, Melissa Davis, Tae (I know, it's been a long wait and I'm very sorry. I don't mean to be cruel. Can you ever forgive me? *bambi eyes*)l, traeumanHerz, Silver Space, Kate, Xelena, Melissa Johnson, and a whole lot more. I'd love to put everyone's name down but there's too many. But isn't that great? Well, you are all appreciated and I love reading your reviews. Most of them are very humorous and get me laughing for a while. Thanks again, all faithful fans. I strive to keep you entertained and hope you'll continue reading. Cha!

*~SFS~* 

Disclaimer: Labyrinth is not mine, blah blah. Felara & Dar are mine.

Its Only Forever

Chapter Eleven

Forever

He gave a sweeping bow and laughed, "well it seems not all went as I had planned but this will do just as nicely. It'll make it all the more painful…for you."

"Darren," Sarah whispered, remembering the mad man. Jareth stood in front of her, summoning a crystal to his hand, "Even if I now remember you it will not change anything, Dar."

"Oh dear brother, hath thee still such hate for thine own kind? How much this would have saddened mother."

Jareth's eyes flashed, pointing an angry finger at Dar, "You would have broken her heart! How could you become this?"

"Power!" Dar hissed, "The day you were named ruler of all this my heart envied. Why could it not be mine? You did not even care for it!"

Father named us both…"

"But you would be high ruler. I will rule under no one!"

Jareth's face saddened somewhat, almost like pity, "That day drove us apart. Surely my brother is still in there. You say you will never rule under anyone and yet you did. The evil, so long ago…it ruled you. Darren…"

"That's not my name anymore!" Dar yelled, "That man was weak, pitiful to say the least."

"He was my brother."

"I have no brother!" Dar yelled, anger flowing through his words and face, as if he wasn't even aware of what he had just said.

Jareth looked down and spoke, "Then my brother is truly dead to me." He looked up, his face steely, "Tell me…Dar, how did you manage to enter the Labyrinth without me noticing?"

"Easy enough. My master gave me quite a power for my services before it disappeared forever. I am equal if not stronger then your powers. Unfortunately even I cannot fully grasp them. You still seem to be able to stop me from getting her," he gestured to Sarah, "I wonder how that is? Even a fae cannot have your powers. Perhaps it is because you are king? I don't really think so."

"You say the evil disappeared," Sarah spoke, curious, "That would mean it lost." Her eyes brightened, "My family may yet be living."

Dar gave a mocking laugh, "Haha, your pitiful family died at the hands of my master. The evil disappeared by means I do not even understand. I survived by living in the Black Forest. No human or stranger would dare enter it. It cannot even be found." He laughed again, "Lady Sarah, you are the last of your kind. Your family died fighting a battle they could not win."

Sarah brought her hands to her face, horror and tears threatening, "My aunt, cousin, everyone…dead? She looked at Dar, disbelief written on her face, "No, you lie. You've tricked me before. You're doing it again! Liar!" 

Dar looked mocking and yet a steely truth lay in his words, "Why not ask your precious prince?"

Sarah looked at Jareth, fear in her heart. Sadly he nodded. Sarah couldn't breath. She whisper, "No, no!!! I could have saved them. No!!!" She was going crazy, Jareth trying to calm her but she was shaking too much, sobs breaking her breathing as she continually sobbed, "Not them too…not them too…"

Dar seemed very amused, "Yes, this is perfect! She goes mad with memories better then seduction. You wouldn't believe the dreams I gave her of you, Jareth. Such a wolf."

Jareth was growing angrier but before he could do anything, Dar made a motion and Sarah appeared in his arms, twisting about, "Now she is ripe for the picking, is she not Jareth?"

Sarah paled at the comment, trying with all her strength to get away, still overcome with emotion. Jareth remembered the comment well and fresh anger came. He tightened his hold on the crystal in his hand and it glowed, forming a crystal sword in his hand, "I warned you once…"

"Warn me again for all I care! I like mine mad!" At this Dar held Sarah close to him and kissed her passionately. Jareth roared and rushed at Dar who shoved Sarah to the ground and produced a sword of his own, "oh yes, I've been waiting to finish this fight for centuries."

The swords clashed, Jareth seething with his old arrogance, "Let's finish this then already." And the fight of over a thousand years began again as the storm heightened around them. Sarah groaned, leaning against the rain soaked fountain side, trying to rise. She felt she was losing her mind. Her family...dead? No. Even now her true love fought for her. He was not lost to her. Visions of her father, Toby and even Karen floated to her mind. No, she still had her family. She could not go crazy to satisfy this lunatic. She rose, determination in her. But what could she do? She had not powers like Jareth.

_'Yes, my dear,'_ a soft voice spoke to her. Somehow it sounded familiar, _'you do. You just have to find it.' _Still Sarah felt helpless.

Jareth slashed at Dar who parried back, getting a cut to his hand, blood dripping. Ignoring it he thrust at Jareth, who jumped clear, twisting in the air and giving a flying kick to Dar's head. He hit the ground, dropping his sword as Jareth landed over it. Dar sat up stiffly, wiping the blood from his jaw, "Think you've won? Who needs a sword?" He gestured to Sarah.

She suddenly felt her chest burn as she fell to her knees. Even through her dress the claw mark glowed a dark red. Sarah coughed and cried out, holding her chest and falling to her hands.

"You forget, Jareth," Dar smirked, "She's already mine. I've marked her…for life!" He drove his hand forward and Sarah suddenly stood straight on her knees, a glow appearing about her. She couldn't move or even blink. She floated into the air and to Dar who stood and grabbed her, the glow about her going out. 

"You remember, don't you Jareth?" chuckled Dar, "Once Fae struck there is no cure. That person belongs to the fae who struck them. So you see, I have won. But still you need to be destroyed. And what better way then for you to watch her suffer. Or better yet…"

He moved his hand to the open air beside him and lightening struck the ground as power left Dar's hand and joined with the bolt. The air crackled like fire and the wind began spinning in the air. Suddenly a large blue electric vortex appeared, spinning like a twister and sucking up anything near it. Sarah grew very afraid and struggled again to get free. What power could she possibly have that could combat with that?

_'Your love.'_

Again she heard the soft voice. She looked frantically at Jareth whose face was filled shock. Dar grinned, "Know what this is? A vortex to nowhere. I could send you to a 'place' where no one will ever find you again. And better yet, you won't even know who you are. What could drive a person madder then this? It's better then just having you dead and it leaves me to this delicious little dish here, and you knowing it."

"You monster!" Sarah screamed, biting and kicking. Dar took hold of her chin fiercely, "I'd watch what I'd say if I were you!" He slapped her hard, sending her to the ground. Sarah hit her head on the stone fountain wall as she fell and was out cold. Blood oozed on the rain soaked ground around her. Jareth rushed in bringing his sword at Dar. Dar's sword again appeared in his hand and he pointed it at Sarah's still form, the rain falling on her, "Care to try it? How much do you really love her? Or do you hate me more? Go ahead, kill me and I swear, she dies too!"

Jareth stepped back. Dar smirked, "Smart move. Now drop the sword. Good. So, to prove how much you actually love this girl, you will go through the vortex, never to return. It's even better then killing you. Eternal madness and suffering. What could be better?"

Jareth glared, "You're mad, Dar."

Dar brought Sarah to him, her body limp in his arms as he pressed the blade to her throat, "And you're suicidal!"

Suddenly through the pouring rain and darkness a blue bolt hit Dar in the chest, sending him flying. Sarah fell to the ground but Jareth quickly caught her up, healing her head wound quickly and praying she would be all right. He glanced about for the source of the bolt and out of the darkness walked the glowing Felara, "Don't you ever lay another filthy finger on my daughter again!"

Surprise filled Jareth. Daughter? Felara was Sarah's mother?

Dar groaned and glared at the lady, "And who might you be?"

"Your worst nightmare," she waved her hands before her and another invisible bolt shot through the air, knocking Dar hard on the ground. She quickly went to Jareth and knelt beside him, checking on Sarah, "She'll awake soon. I could have come sooner but as I had said, I couldn't interfere."

"What changed your mind?"

Felara smiled gently, stroking Sarah's face, "I had to wait till you both remembered on you own and until she called."

"Did she?" 

Felara nodded, "Her call for help when she is in danger is something that comes from within. A mother/daughter connection you might say." She rested a hand on Jareth's confused face, "I know, there is much to explain and sometime you shall hear it. Right now, the feud with your brother must be finished."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Dar was standing staggering in front of the vortex, one arm hanging limply, sword in hand and a sneer on his bloodied lips. Jareth was about to stand when he heard a soft groan from Sarah in Felara's arms, "Jareth."

"Sarah," he whispered, "it will be all right." He kissed her forehead gently and stood, facing Dar, "Let's end this, evil one."

"My pleasure." They clashed swords again but Sarah noticed something very wrong, weak as she was, and gasped, "Jareth, look out!"

For Dar had begun to form energy in his limp hand and aimed at Jareth. But at Sarah's warning he was able to escape the worst of it and instead took it in the arm. Jareth fell to the ground, grunting as his sword again clattered away. Sarah wanted to go to him but Felara stopped her, "No child, you are too weak."

Dar chuckled, "Exactly how I like it. Now, time for you, my dear." He pointed a glowing hand at her and Sarah cried out as her chest burned once more, the claw mark appearing again. Dar laughed but stopped as there suddenly appeared a blue haze barrier around Felara and Sarah. Felara held Sarah on her lap and glared at Dar. He grew angrier and his lips twitched, "So it'll be that way. You think you can block her mark? What witch are you? No one can do this!" He raised his hands and energy poured forth at the two. Sarah suddenly cried out, "NOOO!!"

For Jareth at that moment had jumped in the line of fire and was hit hard, falling to the ground. This time Sarah went to him, pain as it was, "No, Jareth!"

Dar seemed between shock and triumph, taking a step back, only to trip too close into range of the vortex. With a cry, he grabbed hold of a tree to keep from being sucked in. "Brother!"

Jareth did rise though badly burned, "I'm all right, Sarah." He slowly made his way to Dar, fighting against the vortex pull. Sarah was completely baffled as Felara held her back.

"Why save me?" Dar asked.

"No man deserves this, especially my brother. Can it be, my brother still lives?"

"Aye, he does still," Dar called out, grunting against the pull.

Jareth grabbed Dar's hand and Dar suddenly sneered, "What a fool you are to save your enemy. The evil one you know will never die!" At this Dar let go of the tree and was pulled along with Jareth closer to the vortex. Jareth grabbed the tree, still gripping Dar's hand. He pulled Dar closer, "I have a request before this death you have planned."

Dar laughed, "What would that be?"

Grunting in pain but anger driven Jareth spoke hoarsely, right into Dar's face, "I want my brother back." He threw a crystal at Dar and it burned into his chest, causing him to let go of Jareth. Anger and terror was Dar's face as he was sucked into the vortex, shrieking madly until nothing of him could be heard or seen.

Jareth slumped weakly against the tree, still hanging on. He was still threatened with being pulled in and with Dar gone the vortex seemed to crackle, getting stronger. Sarah struggled against Felara to go to Jareth, "No, you mustn't."

Tears fell as Sarah cried out, 'I won't lose him again!"

Felara seemed to just let her go as Sarah broke free and ran to Jareth, trying to fight the pull but she was not as strong as Jareth had been, and felt herself suddenly lift as she cried out. Jareth reached out for her and they gripped each other and the tree. Jareth looked to Felara. She seemed unaffected by all these events, neither wet nor fighting the pull. Her face was sad as she looked at Sarah. Even in her present situation Sarah felt she knew Felara from another time. She knew not what Jareth knew.

Jareth was powerless against this force. He called to Felara above the roar, "Felara, you must do something!"

Felara seemed to give a sad nod even as their hold on the tree loosened. Like slow motion they lost their grip even as Felara chanted:

"To nowhere shall thee not go,

But to a place thou did know.

For each other shall thee seek,

To hope perchance again one day meet."

A soft glow surrounded them even as they flew into the vortex, separated from each other. Sarah tried to hold Jareth's hand as did he and cried out as his hand was ripped away, "Jareth!"

"Sarah!"

Tears streamed as Sarah and Jareth vanished and the vortex closed. Felara looked into the sky as the rain finally ceased and the moon peeked through the clouds. A reflection glittered in the fountain pool and a face appeared of the white lady. Felara sat down at the fountain's edge. "I could not stop it."

"It was meant to be, Felara," the lady spoke, "It is for the better."

"There will be no evil this time?"

"That I do not know. But something is to happen. She may meet your brother's family yet."

Felara nodded, "Perhaps. If only… She did not realize it. Even now. I never left her side."

"In time, Felara. You will see her again. But for the problem at hand."

Felara nodded, looking around the dark garden as the stars started to shine, "Underground is without its king and even now Labyrinth weeps her loss." She suddenly smiled softly at a nearby rosebush where two new rose buds, a yellow & dark red one with the weight of the water on them.

"But there will be a king once more." She touched the yellow once gently, speaking thoughtfully, "And perhaps a queen."

%@ %@


	12. Epilogue

Haha, you thought you'd seen the last, huh

Haha, you thought you'd seen the last, huh? Well, there is this little bit here but my question of before still stands. Do you want me to continue this as it is or wait till the crossover to another fanfic? It'll take a while with the second as the other fanfic is not ready. Let me know. Either way this story will continue so no worries. You may just have to wait longer.

Thanks to Unicorn Lady, Archaic Tear, Usagi Tsukino (I must say, these three have been very faithful :) ), Crystal Moon, Sarah Beth, Melissa Davis, Tae (I know, it's been a long wait and I'm very sorry. I don't mean to be cruel. Can you ever forgive me? *bambi eyes*)l, traeumanHerz, Silver Space, Kate, Xelena, Melissa Johnson, and a whole lot more. This epilogue may help things become clearer or at least give you a background on how Jareth became so arrogant in the first place. Just something to help clear the air.

Disclaimer: Jim Henson's movie, not mine. Felara and Dar are mine and any other unknowns. Enjoy and hope to"see you on the other side." (Emperors New Groove)

Its Only Forever

Epilogue

_Many centuries ago..._

He knelt before the white queen on one knee, face down more to hide the tears threatening to come again then out of respect. He could hear soft weeping from an adjacent room from the large dimly lit throne room, and the occasional soft words, "Not you too, not you..." This caused an even larger lump in his throat for he knew it was Sarah's cousin who wept over her as Sarah had been laid out on a white pillowed, raised dais, soft light coming from somewhere high above over her. He was glad he could not see into this shadowed room, to see her pale face again. He could not bear it, not at this time.

The white queen's face had signs of no sleep and much weeping but she showed no tears now as she sat on her throne. The room was empty but for them and a few guards who stood off by the entrance. Softly, she spoke.

"Prince Jareth, I thank thee that thee hath brought mine niece back to us..."

"My queen, forgive me. I cannot be formal now for it does not feel right. I have failed my people, you and your kingdom, and now my love. I do not deserve to live."

The queen rose, hands out stretched as if to move forward and comfort him, "No Prince Jareth. You did all that could be done and more. To face your brother, even knowing you might kill him, is a great load on you. It is not your failure but that of trickery. This darkness was stronger and smarter then we had anticipated. Is it true they have a leader now?"

Jareth nodded, "A human but they cannot last as one for long with this darkness so deep within them. They will be twisted beyond any human recognition. It would appear my brother was not it. But he did have a great hand in deceiving the fae court while this other deceived the humans. Again I ask your forgiveness for my brother's act. The fae are no more and even now your kingdom is threatened."

The queen strode softly to him, helping him rise, a surprise on his face, "Rise Prince, and do not look troubled. Your brother is his own keeper. It is not your fault. You must be strong now, for your own kingdom."

Jareth shook his head, "No, my queen. I will stay here and fight for you. It is the least I can do for the memory of my sweet Sarah. I cannot go on living without still fighting for her, even if it be for those she loved."

At this, the queen smiled but grew serious, "You would go on fighting forever? You would then never stop killing, always trying to right what you thought was wrong till it turn you into something you would always hate, creating ambitions at a high price till you became your brother. No Prince. You will return to the Underground and you will rule there." Jareth wanted to protest but the queen's face grew sterner, "The underground must have a ruler to survive. That is an order."

Jareth again bowed his head, "As you wish."

The queen laid a hand on his shoulder, "I know you wish to help but you help greater by protecting your own kingdom. What must happen to us will happens, no matter the help you may give. But I fear what your grief will do to you in your loneliness. That you should end your life cannot happen." She went to her throne and picked a cushion from a table beside it. Bringing it to him, Jareth could see a gold pendant hung on a gold chain, shaped as an upside down crescent moon with a clear jewel sparkling in the center. The queen took the chain and pendant and placed it about his neck, "this pendant will one day help in your greatest need. And someday, you will find happiness again and to that person will this jewel protect as well and find its mate. Do not look alarmed at this, prince. Now you feel there is no happiness but I believe one day you will feel it again. And you will need this power to strengthen your own. Your brother still lives and you may have to face him once more."

The queen looked saddened by her next words, "You will return to your kingdom, yes even now , but remember nothing, you will. I know you do not wish this but it is the only way to save your life and the underground. The fae kingdom, us, your past, even your true love, nothing will be remembered. You will become arrogant, uncaring and yet even selfish. This is not a fate wished for you but it must be. Your wit will increase, not to mention your cleverness and your fae powers will compare with none, save one, as you will know them when they appear. This is our fate for you." She smiled softly, touching his face, "Do not be troubled, Prince. By tomorrow, all this will be forgotten and your grief will be no more. Yet, you will feel a loss, one you won't understand. And even as you won't understand, you will seek to regain this loss."

She turned and went to her throne as Jareth again knelt on one knee, as she sat. "Arise now, Jareth, King of the Goblins, ruler of the Labyrinth, protector of the Underground."

Jareth rose and looked forward, a serious face, "May I have but one request, before I am forever locked to the Underground?"

The queen nodded.

"I wish to see my fair Sarah's face once more, that I may forever remember her and say my farewells, even as I will be forced to forget her."

The queen's face grew sad yet understanding as she nodded. Slowly he made his way to the door of the room where Sarah lay. He thought he heard a soft weeping from the queen but he would not turn. Instead he left her alone with her grief, as she would wish it.

As he entered the room, he saw the queen's daughter weeping at Sarah's hand. She looked up as he came closer, her face stained with tears and seemly distraught. With one last look to Sarah's still form, she came toward him. He took her hand, giving a bow, "princess."

"I-I know I should be stronger," she spoke softly, choking on sobs, "A-a princess should not show w-weakness."."

"No, princess. That is not fair and who ever made such a decree must not have loved. But be of good courage. I swear to you and your mother, her death will not have been in vain. This darkness will be destroyed, I promise you."

She nodded sadly, touching his face, "She loved you more than anything. I would gladly embrace you as family, even now."

They did even as she softly wept into his shoulder. As they pulled away, he spoke, "And of your prince, may you find the eternal happiness I lost, even in these dark times. Go now, your mother needs your comfort."

She nodded, tears sparkling in her eyes as she looked at him, "thank you." And she silently left the room.

He turned to Sarah's still form, gentle light floating down from a small opening somewhere in the roof. Slowly, he entered the pillar of light to stand beside her. As he gazed upon her pale face, he felt the wave of emotions come over him again but he held back except for two tears that slid sown down his face. He placed his hands on her folded ones and leaned in, one last kiss on her cold lips. Rising he looked to her closed eyes, never to see them open with delight again. He kissed her and stepped back into the shadow, as if darkness wrapped him its own blanket of mystery.

"Farewell forever, my love."

The End...?

Now you have the story, now for your responses and answers to my question. Let me know soon as you can, 'kay?

"Please, leave a contribution in the little box."

(Taken from a fellow writer and the movie.)


End file.
